A Memory Nothing More Than A Memory
by MacchiNightmares
Summary: Kai, Ray and the gang meet up with an old friend. But is this a good reunoin or a bad one? What happeneds when Kai and Ray fall for the same girl? What happeneds when they find out who she really is?
1. Prologue

A Memory… Nothing More Than A Memory

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Beyblade. Though I wish I did, then I could do what ever I wanted to do to Kai… Grins at her thoughts

Chapter 1: Prologue

Memories… everyone has them. Whether they're good or bad, happy or grim, everyone has memories. The memories of my childhood were… well, let's say that they weren't the best. Most of my memories aren't. But there is _one_ memory that was different from all the rest. And that memory I will cherish dearly, since anything like that will never happen again.

Well, first I'll tell you about myself. My name's Serenity Taylor. I'm 14 years old. I have long black hair with purple highlight. My eyes are a mix of red and orange, but one side is redder and the other is more orange. Weird, I know. I have two younger 'sisters', one older 'sister', one older 'brother', a 'mother', and a cruel 'father'. When this whole thing started, I was cold, my 'family' used to call me 'Ice Queen'. But as time passed, my cold heart and mind thawed. Also, all I could think about was destroying and other chaotic things. I had three bey blades, metal harpie, shadow harpie, and my strongest: metal shadow harpie. Well, I think I should tell you my story now.

It all started about a year ago. At that time I met Max, Daichi, Kai, Ray, Hilary, Kenny, Hiro, and Tyson. Max was a blonde boy with blue eyes. He was okay. He never did get on my nerves, and that was a good thing. Daichi on the other had, was a different story. He loved to get on my nerves. He had messy dark red hair and green colored eyes. Almost every time we were near each other, we were arguing. Kai was different from everyone else. He was always calm, cool, and collected. He wasn't much of a talker either. His eyes were brownish- red and his hair was two shades of blue. I had connected with him the most. We even had a place where the two of us could just hang out. Ray was a sweetie, and a gentleman. He had black hair and golden eyes. He and I got along greatly, but not as great as Kai and me. Hillary was the only girl that I liked. She had brown hair and ruby eyes. At times she was annoying, but for some reason I put up with it. Kenny, AKA Chief, was always seem with his laptop. He had messy brown hair that always covered his eyes. I didn't really talk to him much. Hiro was Tyson's older brother and his coach. His hair was a faded shade of blue and his eyes were brown. Tyson was even more annoying than Daichi, how that was even possible was a mystery to me. He had navy blue hair and brown eyes. At first when I met him, I thought he was okay. But first impressions can be wrong. One time got so mad at Tyson and Daichi; I would have killed them had it not been for the gang stopping me.

My fist encounter with them wasn't the greatest. All I could think about was becoming the worlds best blader, and to do that I had to beat the current champ, Tyson. First I had to beat Max, Ray, Daichi, and Kai in order to battle Tyson. That was hardly a challenge for me. But when I battled Tyson, I really had to work hard to beat him. But in the end, I couldn't beat him. I was totally shocked, I had never lost a battle before. I quickly left before noticed me again, before they could follow me. I fled to a cabin in the woods that I was staying in. I laid on my bed thinking why I had lost, nothing came to me. I had come to the conclusion that I was too weak and needed more training. I quickly packed up my belonging, which wasn't much, and left. As I was walking, I came by a tree by a cliff by the ocean. The sun was setting and it was a great view. I sat down at the tree trunk, just admiring the great view. Not long after I was joined by Kai. At first I wondered what he was doing there, but I shrugged it off. Soon, we started talking. He told me about his past and everything else. I never did find out why he did that. When it was 8 o'clock, I decided to leave, but Kai stopped me. He told me I should hang out with him and the others. And for some reason I agreed to go. It was a bit awkward at first when I arrived, but then we hit it right off. When I was about to leave, Tyson offered that I'd stay the night and leave in the morning, after looking at everyone's faced , I accepted the offer. But I didn't stay the whole night, when I was sure that everyone was asleep, I left. But I left a note behind saying that I'll be back. Before I left the city, I went back to that tree. I was startled to see Kai there.

"You're leaving?" He asked, just staring at the moon.

"Yeah, but I'll be back. You'll see." I answered him.

"I'm sure you'll be back. Don't know why, but I'm sure."

"Well, till the next time we see each other. Hey, we might even meet here again."

At those words I left…

**MacchiNightmares: Hey! So what ya think? Good? Bad? Neither? Tell me in the reviews! Please review! gives puppy dog eyes Well, later!**


	2. Meeting Old Friends

A Memory… Nothing More Than A Memory

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, so… Please don't sue me!

**Chapter 2: Meeting Old Friends**

I returned almost a year later. Still the same, but a little different. At first I decided to check if Kai was at the tree. When I arrived the place was deserted, so I decided to look in the city. As I was walking down the street in my normal wear: a black sleeveless shirt and black pants and my favorite black boots; I saw a group of people near the plaza. I immediately guessed that they had to be seeing the BEGA qualifying rounds on the big screen TV. Not many people were there so that only meant one thing: the qualifying rounds were over. I was able to see who had made the BEGA team. It had six members: first was Ming-Ming, a blue haired spoiled brat, who is also a pop star; second was Crusher, a big guy who can hold up his own against ten grown men; next was Mystel, a mysterious free spirit, he can jump great heights, he has sand colored hair and blue eyes; after him is Garland, a grumpy kid, he's really skilled at karate and uses his skills combined with his beyblade to beat his opponent; up fifth was Brooklyn, I hadn't seen him before so I guessed that he was an amateur, but how could an amateur beat one of BEGA's best blader? The last member was a girl wearing a mask, they called her Mystic I think, her hair was black and her eyes were red- orange, like mine… I read from one of the e-mails Ray sent me that Kai had tried to join BEGA, so I was shocked that I didn't see him on the screen as one of the members of the team. I continued to look for the gang. Soon, I had bumped into Kai, but he didn't seem like himself. He seemed lost and confused.

"Serenity?" He asked in a distant voice, as though he didn't know if anything was real anymore. It was weird to see him like this, so I was concerned about him. After a few minutes, I had hoped he would have said something, but that didn't happen. He seemed to be really lost in his own world, and he couldn't find his way out.

"Kai, it's not the end of the world. You can still train and- and become stronger."

I had hoped that the words I just said would make him feel better, but no avail. I don't know why, but something inside me snapped and I couldn't take it anymore. "God, Kai, what happened to you? Did you get soft while I was a way? What happened to the confident blader that I battled almost a year ago? Did he leave when someone beat him? I bet it happened at the BEGA qualifying round, right?" I walked towards him; I stopped right in front of him and stared into his eyes. He still had that lost look in them. For some reason, I raised my hand and it connected with the right side of Kai's face. "Pathetic. You're so pathetic, you know that? I can't believe I…. Never mind, I don't think you're even listening."

Then I left him in his thoughts. It seemed to me that the slap got through to him, but I didn't stay long enough to make sure. I decided to meet up with the rest of the gang. I heard for someone that they were bey battling. When I got in the stadium (of course I had to sneak in) I saw that Ray was battling Crusher. It was the second round of the BEGA Justice 6 tournament. It was a four out of six deal, since both teams were supposed to have six members, but G-Revolutions only had five: Daichi, Ray, Max, Tala, and Tyson. In the first round, Ming-Ming had beaten Daichi. The current battle was fierce, and in the end, Ray ended up losing, and Crusher was the one crying (MN: -. Crusher was the one crying? Interesting…). Ray quickly left to the locker rooms and I followed him. I found him in his locker room, banging his head on the wall and saying, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

It way funny to see him doing that, so couldn't help but laugh. I guess I laughed a bit too loud because Ray turned to see me. At that point, all we could do was stare at each other, blushing the whole by the way.

"You saw my match, didn't you?" He broke the silence. I could hear his voice full of sadness and disappointment. I, of course, felt sorry for him.

"Ray, you weren't _that_ bad. You were batter then I expected, actually." I smiled at his reaction; he had an anime vain and was blowing steam out of his ears (not literately). But then it hit him that I was trying to make him feel better, and he was thankful.

"So, what are you doing in town after almost a year of being gone, anyway?" He asked me as he sat down on the bench.

"What? I'm not welcomed here anymore?" I asked joking.

"No, you're welcomed. I just want to know. I mean you were gone for a long time."

I sighed and sat down next to him. I used my hands for support as I leaned on the bench. "I just wanted to visit. And make a better impression than the last time I was here."

"So……that means you'll be leaving soon?" I could hear it in his voice, the fear of never seeing me again and being unable to say all the things he wanted to tell me.

"Ray, nothing lasts forever…… but I am going to stay for a while, maybe a year or two."

His face lit up at my words. I was glad to see him happy again. I suddenly felt a hand over my own. I looked and saw Ray's hand over mine. My face quickly went red as I was blushing really hard. My gaze went to his face and he smiled at me, though he was blushing as well. I couldn't help but smile too. Then we decided to hold hands and I rested my head on his shoulder. Something told me to look up at Ray, and I did. I saw that he was staring at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"What? Can't I look at the most beautiful girl that I have ever laid eyes on?"

My face went a deep crimson at his response. Then I saw that Ray's face got closer and closer to mine, and I did the same. But as fate would have it, something had to happen to stop us from kissing. We almost touched lips when we heard laughing from outside the door. I smiled sympathetically to Ray as I got up from the bench and quietly made my way to the door, hoping to catch whoever was spying on us. I quickly opened the door and crashing in came Tyson, Daichi and my two little 'sisters', Carman, a blonde nine year old with brown hair, and Angel, a nine year old red head with blue eyes. They were the first to see me, and they had seen the look I had in my eyes before. The 'You'd- better-run-for-dear-life-and-get-the-hell-away-from-me' look. By the time Carman and Angel were turning down the hall, Daichi and Tyson had already gotten up, and were still having a good laugh. And because of that, they didn't notice that I was right behind them. I had a huge anime vain on my head and my background was full of fire. I hit them both on the head and they quickly stopped laughing to rub their heads.

"Ouch, Serenity! That really hurt!" Daichi told me as he had anime tears in his eyes.

"Humph!" was all I said as I stormed off. During the whole thing, Ray stood there with an anime sweat drop.

As I was walking out, I found Max, Hilary, Kenny and Tala.

"Serenity! Your back! Great! Now I have another girl to go to the mall with! Why…" Hilary started but I stopped her.

"Hilary, not now. Bad mood." I snapped

"Tyson or Daichi?" Kenny asked.

"Both." I replied.

"Figures." Everyone said with a sweat drop, except Tala because he didn't know me.

**MN: So… you likey? If not, it's okay, I don't really care… Anywho, please review! Laters! **


	3. The bet

A Memory… Nothing More Than A Memory

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but the characters do sometimes hang out with me.

**Chapter 3: The bet**

I headed for my cabin. It was still as I remembered it. Dark, but to me it was home. Inside I found my older 'brother,' Joey, and 'sister,' Diana.

"Joey? Di? What are you guys doing here?" I asked them probably knowing the answer.

"'Dad' sent us." Joey told me while looking around my place.

"Why? What does he want? Joey! Don't break anything!" but of course he broke the most expensive and valuable thing in my house, well valuable to only me.

"Opps. Sorry Serenity."

"Joey, get out before I throw you out." I said while I closed my eyes. I knew he had done that on accident, but that was no excuse. Joey quickly left, leaving Diana there with me.

"Nice place you got here, sis."

"I'll ask again, what does 'dad' want?"

"He wants you to try this one." Than she took out a skirt. It was okay, all black.

"He w- wants _me_ to wear- to wear _that_?"

"Yeah. He's getting your outfit ready. You know for that thing."

"Fine. I'll try that stupid thing on." I took the skirt and looked at it as though it was going to bit me.

"Sis, the skirt doesn't bite. Anyway, see ya. I gotta be somewhere." Then she left. I wanted to burn that skirt, but something told me to wear it. And for some reason, I listened. When I put it on, I saw that it reached my lower thighs. I decided to put on a shirt that went with the skirt, and I found a black tub top. Since I was changing in my room, I didn't hear the knock on the door, or when the door opened. As I got out of my room, I was startled to see Kai and Ray in my living room. When they saw me, their eyes popped out and mouths hung open.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

Ray was the first one to snap out of his trance, "Sorry Serenity. It's just that… we've never seem you in a skirt before."

"Well, I usually don't wear a skirt. I'm only wearing this because my 'dad' wanted to see how this fit on me."

"I gotta say that you look good in it." Kai said, with a little blush on his face.

"I guess. But anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to ask you if we could practice in your backyard. Can we?" Ray said.

"Why can't you guys practice at Tyson's or at Max's?"

"Because Tyson is running off somewhere with Max and Daichi."

"Oh. Sure, I guess you can practice here. The backyard is just through those doors. I'll be right there in a few minutes." I then went to my room to get Shadow Harpie. As I walked out, I heard the awed gasps from the boys. I smirked as I went outside. My whole backyard was a training stadium. The boys' eyes lit up when they saw all the training equipment. For them it was like waking up on Christmas morning and finding a lot of presents under the tree.

"You guys ready to train?" I asked as I placed my blade on its launcher.

"Yeah!" they both said.

"Hey, why don't we battle each other?" Ray asked.

"Fine with me. I'll battle first." I said.

"All right. And I'll battle you." Ray said.

The battle was longer than the last time I had battled him, but the outcome was still the same. I won.

"Wow, you're still good." Ray said as he picked us his blade.

"Yeah. You got better, too. But not enough to beat me." I said.

"Stop blotting. By the time I'm trough with you, you won't have a reason to blot." Kai said as he stepped up.

"We'll see about that Kai." I said coolly.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!" we both yelled.

Dranzer and Shadow Harpie hit dead on. Neither one losing speed.

"Ugh! I'm getting tired of this. Dranzer attack!" Kai said.

"Heh, looks like you still like to attack your opponent head on. Bad mistake. I learned a few tricks while I was away. Shadow Harpie, Shadow Mirror Wall!"

As Kai's Dranzer was about to make contact with my Shadow Harpie, black smoke surrounded Harpie. The next thing I heard was the sound of a blade being blocked. When the smoke cleared up, I wasn't surprised to see Harpie surrounded by a black mirror.

"Hmm, nice defense. You did get better, Serenity." Kai said.

"Thanks. Hey, why don't we spice things up? By betting?

"Cool with me. If I win… If I win Serenity, you have to give me a kiss."

"Fine, but on the cheek. But if I win, Kai, you have to take me out on date and act like a _real _gentleman." I smirked at his face expression.

"Deal. But also if you win, I get to give you a kiss on the cheek."

"Whatever. Time to end this. Shadow Harpie, Shadow Rose Whip!" Suddenly the whole place was filled with black smoke. I could clearly see it as I was used to it. Suddenly the sound of a beyblade hitting the floor was heard.

"Heh, looks like I won, Kai."

"How can you be…"

He stopped when he saw the smoke clear and he saw his blade on the floor.

"Wow" Ray said.

"Looks like you owe me a date." I told Kai as I caught my blade.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess so. Hey, Serenity, since I have to be a …. a…. a gentleman, Do you think you can wear a dress?"

"A dress?" At that time, I had forgotten what the word meant, but then it came back to me, "A dress? A dress? You want _me_ to _wear_ a DRESS!"

I heard snickering coming from my house. I looked back and saw the gang there. Kai stepped next to me, but I didn't notice.

"Ha ha ha! Serenity, wearing a dress! That would be a funny sight.!" Tyson said. My eyes and background filled with fire and I had a HUGE anime vain on my head. As I step forward to jump on Tyson, I felt two hands grab both my writs. On my left, I saw Ray and on my right, I saw Kai. Kai then whispered in my ear, "Serenity, I still owe you a kiss."

Then my body froze. Something about his whisper compelled me. Ray, seeing that Kai had whispered something in my ear and the affect it had on me, let go of my wrist with anger, sadness, and hurt in his eyes. Max had also seen that Kai had whispered something in my ear and wondered if there was anything between us. Hilary, meanwhile, was trying to get Tyson out of my house before I got my hands on him.

"Tyson, stop laughing and get out of here!" She yelled at him.

"Can't stop. Can't even breathe. Laughing to hard."

"Ugh! Fine! Wait here for Serenity to kill you!"

Suddenly, it hit him who he was laughing about. Serenity Taylor, a girl who will probably make sure he suffers a slow and painful experience. He quickly shut up and ran out the door and towards his house. I was still frozen to even notice this. I was in a trance. Somehow, I managed to snap out of it.

"Kai, not now. Not unless you have a death wish. Now let me go so I can teach Tyson a lesson." I told Kai.

"How can you do that if Tyson isn't even here?"

"What?"

I looked and sure enough, Tyson wasn't there. I looked at Ray and saw hate, hurt, and sadness in his eyes. I wondered why he looked that way.

"Ray? Are you okay?" I asked him. He didn't answer, he just kept his head down so some of his hair was covering his eyes.

"Ray, is something bothering you?" I used two fingers to lift p his chin so I could see his eyes. He still had them full of mixed feelings. "Ray, please answer me. I'm worried to see you this way."

_**She's worried about me? She cares? But doesn't she like Kai? Or is it that Kai likes her? I can see it… in her eyes… she does care about me.** _Ray thought.

"I'm okay, Serenity. Don't worry."

"You sure, Ray?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay. Come on, let's go in side."

Then both of us walked inside with the rest of the gang.

"So, Serenity, how long are you planning to stay?" Kenny asked me.

"Um, maybe a year or two. Depends." I answered.

"Depends on what?"

"Something. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I don't know about them, but I'm here to spend some quality girl time with my favorite gal pal!" Hilary said as she put an arm around my neck.

"OooKayyy. Um, you guys wanna see a movie?" I asked as I stepped away from Hilary. She pouted and sat couch next to Tyson. Tyson? When did he get back here?

"Hey, Serenity. You got any chick flicks?" Hilary asked me.

"No. I only got horror and adventure." I said.

"Horror!" everyone said.

As I got the movie, I finally noticed Tala, who was sitting on the couch doing nothing. After I put in the movie, The Anemiville Horror, I decided to talk to Tala.

"Hi. I've never seen you before. How'd you meet everyone?" I asked. He looked at me as though I was crazy for talking you him. But then his expression changed to a sweet one.

"Hi, I'm Tala. And I know everyone from the world championships; I was on Kai's team."

"Well, it's good to se a new face." I lied. Now it was going to be harder to do what I had to do. To do that to everyone… It pained me, but I didn't show it.

**MN: Hmm, what does Serenity have to do that pains her? Only I know! hehe. Anyway, please review. I don't care if you say that my fic sucks or whatever, but please review. Crap. I gotta go, Tao Ren is picking a fight with Kai. Pray that this doesn't end messy. Hey! Kai! Let go of Ren!**

**Kai: No. He called me weak!**

**Ren: Well, you are weak!**

**Kai: SHUT UP! punches Ren in the face**

**Ren: Ha! You think that hurt! punches Kai back **

**MN: Hey! That actually looks like fun! Everyone! It's a rumble!**

**Shaman King characters show up, Yoh, HoroHoro, Hao, Anna, Mari, Macchi, Kanna, Pirika, Jun, Ryo, and Lyserg. **

**Beyblade characters show up, Tyson, Ray, Daichi, Max, Hilary, Mariah, Julia, Ming-Ming, Hiro, and Brooklyn**

**Mari: Finally! Mari's been waiting for a good rumble!.**

**Macchi: I get dibs on the pop star (Ming-Ming)**

**MN: everyone ready? **

**Everyone: YES!**

**MN: Time to fight!**

**Macchi jumps on Ming-Ming. Mari jumps on Julia. Anna on Hilary. Kanna on Mariah. Ryo on Hiro. Daichi on Lyserg. Jun on Max. HoroHoro on Tyson. Ray on Yoh. Brooklyn on Hao. And MacchiNightmares on Pirika.**


	4. The kiss and the Talk

A Memory… Nothing More Than A Memory

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade, and I doubt I'll ever will after what happened last time.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The kiss and the talk

During the movie, Hilary was scared stiff. She was hanging on to Tyson's arm and his face showed that she was cutting off his blood flow. I sat down next to Kai and Ray on the couch. Kai would ask me once in a while if I was scared, my answer was always no. Ray wasn't speaking to me, and I started to wonder if he was mad at me or something. Kai saw that I was paying more attention to Ray then him, and he started to get a bit jealous. At the time I didn't notice, but looking back, it was kinda obvious. Suddenly, Max shouted out, "We need more popcorn over here!" I took the chance to talk to Ray.

"Ray, could you help me with the popcorn?" I asked him.Kai was even more jealous because he thought I was going to ask _him_ to help me. Ray just nodded and followed me into the kitchen. As I was looking for the popcorn kernels and Ray was looking for a pot, I decided to talk to him. "Ray, I couldn't help but notice your silence towards me. Are you mad at me or something?"

"No, I'm not mad. It's just…"

"Come on Ray. You could tell me."

"It's jus that… hmm…" He lost his words and couldn't tell me.

"You don't have to tell me now. You could always tell me later."

"Okay. Thanks, Serenity."

"Your welcome."

The popcorn was done and we got to bowls and put the popcorn in them. Ray took one and I gave the other to Max, who eagerly accepted. Ray was in a happier mood and I was glad. I glanced outside and saw that it was almost sun set. "Umm, I'll be right back. I got to do something out side."

Then I left Ray's side and went outside. I ran to the tree by the cliff. I was in luck to arrive just as the sun was setting. I jumped onto a branch so I could get a better view. The water was a yellow-orange/ orange color. I then heard footsteps and knew I wasn't alone. I looked to my side and saw Kai there next to me, his face only centimeters from mine.

"Kai, What are you doing here?" I asked as I turned my head so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"Just wanted to see the sun set. I've been coming here since the last time we met. Remember?" Kai told me.

"Yeah, I remember. I also remember telling you to meet me here when I came back. You won't here."

"Well, yeah. You saw how I was. I forgot."

"It looked like you had forgotten everything, even who you were. I was surprised that you even remembered my name. So what made you snap out of your trance?"

"I think it was the slap you gave me."

"I thought that got through. Well, whatever."

"Serenity, I still owe you that kiss."

"Yeah, but ay least it's on the cheek." Then, without warning, Kai kissed me on the cheek. My face went 10 shades of red.

"Yeah, to bad it was only the cheek." He whispered in my ear. I felt a sudden urge to kiss him; his whisper just did that to me. I could see that he wanted me to kiss him, and I almost did, if it hadn't been for my cell ringing.Ilooked at the caller i.d. andmy eyes widened as I saw who the call was from. "Sorry Kai. But I _really _need to take this." I told him.He took a deep breath and jumped off the branch. I sighed deeply and answered the phone. "What do you want, 'dad'?" I asked in a cold voice.

"Hmmm. What? No love for your father?" A voice answered.

"What do you what?" I asked again.

"I want you to come over tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning. We have things we need to discuses."

"Fine. I'll be there."  
" Oh, and Serenity. Don't get too attached to your friends; I don't want it to be hard for you when the time comes to join me."

"Since when do you care?"

"I just don't want to be distracted; you might not be able to perform at your best. After all-"

I hung up, not wanting to hear him anymore. Right then I didn't care about what I had to do; I just wanted to have fun with my friends. Well, my temporary friends. Kai jumped up next to me and asked who it was.

"Just… no one important." I said

"No one important, huh? Then why did your eyes widen?"

"Oh… Be-because it was a surprise to gat a call from that person."

"Who was it? An old boyfriend?"

"No. I- It was- It was my 'dad'."

"Oh… then why didn't you just say it?"

"Because I loath my 'father' and wish him the worst."

"I guess he wasn't a great dad, huh?"

"You have no idea. You know what… I- I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh… Okay. Hey! How about I take you out on our date tomorrow? 8 at night?"

"Sure Kai."

**

* * *

M.N.: What do you think? Bad, I know. Still, review! And… Review! Oh, crap KillerDolly is looking for me; she heard about the rumble and is mad that I didn't call her so she could join.**

**KillerDolly: MacchiNightmares! There you are! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE RUMBLE! **

**M.N.: Sorry K.D. it... uh... it _kinda_ slipped my mind.**

**K.D.: I bet that was my only chance to beat up Tamao…. I should beat you up instead!**

**(suddenly Tamao appears)**

**M.N.: (smirks evilly) K.D. looks who's over there. (points to Tamao)**

**K.D.: (looks to where M.N. is pointing) all right. Call her over here, will ya?**

**M.N.: Hey! Tamao! Come over for a minute will ya?**

**Tamao: O-Okay… (Walks to M.N. and K.D.) What do you want?**

**K.D.: THIS! (punches Tamao in the face and jumps on here)**

**(Now Pirika appeared)**

**Pirika: Hey, M.N. Have you seen… (looks at K.D. beating up Tamao) TAMAO! What are you doing K.D.!**

**M.N.: Hi… Pirika… (Smirks evilly)**

**Pirika: Oh no. AHHHHHH! (Gets jumped by M.N.)**

**Kai: Should we stop them?**

**Tyson: Nah, if we do, K.D. and M.N. will beat _us_ up.**

**Kai: No, they won't. **

**Ren: They _could _beat _you _up. Since you're so weak.**

**Kai: Take. That. Back.**

**Ren: No.**

**Kai: (Jumps on Ren) TAKE IT BACK! (Punches Ren)**

**Ren: NO! (Punches Kai)**

**Tyson: (sweat drop) not again. (Tries to stop Kai and Ren, but ends up getting punched out cold with a bleeding nose)**


	5. Two Troublemaking kids

A Memory… Nothing More Than A Memory

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade… don't sue… blah, blah, blah

* * *

**Chapter 5: Two Troublemaking kids**

Then I jumped off the branch and headed home, with Kai right behind me. When I arrived, I saw that everyone was still there seeing the movie. I took my seat next to Ray, who was the only one that noticed I was gone. During one of the scary parts, my electricity went off so everything went dark. Since my eyes were used to the dark, I could clearly see everyone. Ray was still by my side, as well as Kai, Daichi was freaking out, Tala and Max were trying to stay calm, Kenny was screaming, Hilary was holding Tyson's hand while having a scared look on her face, and Tyson was blushing at what the brunette girl was doing. I thought I heard a noise outside, but I wasn't sure because of all the chaos. The screaming started giving me a headache, so had to do something about it,

"Okay everyone! Listen up! Stop panicking, nothing's gonna happen! Just stay calm!" I yelled. Everyone stopped panicking and stood still, except Hilary who was still holding Tyson's hand and quivering. I went outside to see the juice box and turn the power back on. I was a scared 'cause I thought it was 'dad' who was doing this. As I was walking, I saw that Kai and Ray were following me.

"Guys, you don't have to follow me. I can do this myself. I am a tough girl." I told them, hoping they would leave me alone. But they kept following me. I was hoping that it wasn't 'dad', but I could never be too sure. Since it was dark and I was on high alert, I was a bit jumpy. One of the bushes was moving, so I cautiously got closer. Of course, Ray and Kai were right behind me. Something popped out of the bush, and since I was jumpy, I jumped back and grabbed Ray's hand. When I noticed that I went 15 shaded of red, and so did Ray. But for some reason, we didn't let go. Kai saw this and turned red from anger. When I saw what popped out, I turned red from anger to see a familiar young blonde girl laughing.

"You… should… have…. seen…. your face."Carman said in between laughs. I heard more laughing behind the bush and I let go of Ray's hand to see what I was. I saw my other 'sister', and my two younger cousins, Valon, an eleven-year-old brunette with brown eyes, and Alister, an eleven-year-old red head with silver eyes. I would have killed the four of them right then and there, if Ray and Kai hadn't been there.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, guys. What do you want?" I asked them.

"You know them?" Kai asked me.

"Yeah, the two girls are my 'sisters', Carman and Angel, and the two boys are my cousins, Valon and Alister." I informed him.

"Long time no see, cuz. How ya been?" Alister asked me.

"Okay, I guess. What do you want?" I asked.

"We want to bey battle you, of course. Why else would we be here?" Valon answered.

"Oh, is that it? I thought I had something to worry about."

"Shut up and battle!" both eleven year olds yelled.

"You want her to battle the both of you?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, that's right. The both of us. If she can handle it." Alister said.

"Oh, I ca-"

"If you wanna battle her, you'll have to go through me." Kai cut me off.

"And me." Ray added.

"Cool with me. Some practice before we take on Serenity"

All four of them stepped up to the nearest arena. I stayed behind with Carman and Angel.

"Do those boys know that you're the undefeated female Beyblade word champion?" Angel asked me.

"Who? Kai and Ray?"

"Yeah, those two."

"Nope, they don't know. And I plan on keeping it that way. _Okay_, girls?"

"Okay, Serenity. We won't tell them we promise." Both girls said at the same time.

"So, how'd you meet our cuz?" Valon asked Ray and Kai.

"We met her almost a year ago." Ray answered.

"And it wasn't a positive meeting." Kai added.

"Yeah, we thought so. She's like that a lot." Valon said.

"Hey… you wanna know something about Serenity?" Alister suddenly asked.

"What's there to know?" Ray asked.

"Well, I heard tat the reason she came back is be-"

"Alister! Don't make me come up there! And stop spreading rumors!" I yelled, cutting him off before he reveled my secrets. He knew why I had cut him off, so he played along.

"Sorry, cuz." He said.

A few minutes passed and the battle went on. In the end, Kai and Ray ended up losing. That was no surprise to me, but it was to Ray and Kai. They didn't expect that kind of power from two kids, but they didn't know that compared to me, my cousins' powers even less than a percent. Yeah, I was that powerful.

"Yay! I think we're good enough to beat Serenity." Valon said as he caught his Beyblade and placed it back on its launcher.

"Don't get a head of yourselves boys. You never know what's gonna happen 'till it happens." I said calmly as I stepped up.

"Whatever, Serenity. We've been practicing and getting new skills." Alister said.

"I have too. Do you think that all this time I've been relaxing and laying back? I don't think so!"

"Shut up and blade!" Valon yelled.

"3, 2, 1. Let it rip!"

Our blades launched and landed in the arena. Valon's Shadow Drigger and Alister's Shadow Drazial quickly doubled teamed Shadow Harpie. Alister from the right and Valon from the left.

"Hey, Alister, I think it's time we show cuz our new attack." Valon told his brother.

"Yeah… Hey, Serenity, get ready for this."

"Double Shadow Attack!" Both boys yelled.

Both Shadow Drigger and Shadow Drazial glowed purple. I smirked because while I was away I had seen this attack before so I knew how to block the attack.

"Sorry boys, but that attack won't work on me. Shadow Harpie, doge it! Mirage Doge!" **(M.N: Sorry! Didn't mean for it to rhyme.) **

Suddenly the purple glow that was Alister's and Valon's blades, made contact with Shadow Harpie, or it looked that way.

"Looks like we won cuz." Alister said, sounding argent.

"Don't be so sure." I told him.

"What do you mean?" Valon asked.

"Look."

Their gazes went to the sky, where I was pointing, and they gasped. There, in mid air, was Shadow Harpie. **(M.N: Sorry. About the rhyming.) **

"Let's finish this, Shadow Harpie, Triple Shadow Rose Whip!"

As Shadow Harpie started her decent, she glowed black and split into three blades; one was black, another blue, and the last was purple. My cousins had shocked expressions that showed that they didn't expect that. My three blades attacked together, making a triangle. I hit them both Shadow Drigger and Shadow Drazial in one swift movement, both blades were thrown out, and Shadow Harpie became one blade again. After that, there was silence. Only the wind was heard…

* * *

**M.N.: Wow… boring… blah… Hehe... Sorry, I'm a bit bored here so… yeah… Please review. Hey, looks like Ray wants to hang out. Hi Ray.**

**Ray: Hey, Macchi N. Can you really believe the put come of the rumble?**

**M.N.: Not really.. I kinda expected me, Macchi, and Mari to come out the winners. Oh, and how's Mariah? **

**Ray: She's okay. All she got was a black eye and a busted lip. **

**M.N.: Oh… Ha… that was funny what happened to Ryo… He got knocked out the first punch… Hehe…**

**Ray: Hey, I gotta go… I wanna see how the other's are doing.**

**M.N: 'Kay. Later!**


	6. The Dream

A Memory... Nothing More Than A Memory

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade! Or any of the characters!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bad Dream**

"D- Damn! Looks like we lost again. And after all that training." Alister said, breaking the silence and having amine tears in his eyes.

""Man, will we _ever_ beat Serenity?" Valon asked.

"Maybe one day you will. But you guy's did get better, I'll give that much." I told them.

"Thanx cuz. Well, we gotta jet, mom'll kill us if we get home after midnight. Bye." Valon said as he ran off.

"Bye cuz. Hey, Valon! Wait for me!" Alister said as he ran after his brother.

I then walked Kai and Ray, who had shocked looks on their faces. I tilted my head in confusion, wondering why they looked that way. Hadn't they seen someone beat two opponents at the same time? "Uhh... Guy? Something wrong?" I asked the boys.

"Wow... You're good. I wonder if you could beat Tyson..." Ray said, more to himself then me.

"I could beat Tyson in a coma. Come on, let's go back in and tell everyone what happened." I suggested. They both nodded and followed me. Inside everyone had calmed down. Except Hilary who was still shaken up a bit. "Everyone okay?" I asked. Everyone nodded. Kai went outside to turn on the electricity. And when he did, Hilary finally calmed down.

"It's getting pretty late. I think we should leave now." Kenny said.

"Yeah your right, Chief. It was fun hanging with you, Serenity. Later." Max said. Everyone else left and said good-bye, except Ray.

"Serenity, you think I can crash here tonight?" he asked me.

"Yeah, sure. You okay with sleeping on the couch?"

"It's okay."

"I'll be right back with a pillow and a blanket."

I left the living room to get a blanket and a pillow that was in my closet. When I came out, I saw that Ray was already knocked out sleeping. I smiled at his sleeping form; he looked at peace, entirely different than how he looked when he looked a few minutes ago. I just covered him with a blanket then kissed him on his forehead. I went to my room to change into a black tank top and some shorts. As I laid in bed, thoughts came to me. **_Why was Ray so quiet? Was he mad? Or was he jealous? Could he be jealous? I mean it all started after I won the bet with Kai. And speaking of Kai, where is he anyway? Hmm, just like Kai to disappear. Why is he suddenly hitting on me? Dose he have feeling for me? Maybe he does, but not for long. Thanks to 'dad'. Ugh! Why'd he have to pick me? Couldn't he pick someone else? I'll need to pack all my things by tomorrow. That way, I can just leave. I'll also need to leave a note telling everyone I'm sorry. deep sigh My life is so screwed up..._**

My thoughts left me as I drifted off to sleep. I was asleep for two hours before I woke up. I felt like someone was watching me, wanting me. I got up and looked outside, nothing was there. _**Must be my imagination.** _I thought. I looked outside again and two pairs of eyes. One was a soft blue color, the color of the sky and ocean in the daylight. The other was a silver- green color. When they saw that I noticed them, they quickly left. _**Idiots. Couldn't they wait till tomorrow? Baka onnis...** _I thought as I went back to bed. I was hoping for a dreamless night, but wee all dream...

_ I was in the tree by the cliff, my hair was down, and the wind was blowing it to my face. As always, I was seeing the sunset. Suddenly the scenery changed, the once orange sea became purple. The tree turned black, the sky filled with clouds, everything was dark. **Wha-What happened? **I thought I jumped off the branch as it started raining and saw Kai, Ray, and everyone else. _

"_Kai? Ray?" I said, not knowing if it was good or bad._

"_How could you, Serenity? Why did you betray us?" Ray asked, I could see the hurt in his eyes._

"_Ray... I ...I-"_

"_Shut up, Serenity! You just used us for your own good! You never gave a damn for any of us!" Kai shouted, cutting me off. In his eyes I saw hate, a lot of it, but I also saw hurt._

"_No... Kai! It's not like that! Of course I care for you!" I yelled back._

"_Enough lies, Serenity. I- I... don't wanna see you again." He said as he walked away. Kai's words struck through my heart like a dagger. He didn't want to see me again... no... Kai... Then everyone left, but not before giving me glares.__Ray was the only one who didn't give me a glare, he just looked at me and left. My knees suddenly gave away and I fell to the ground. Tears ran down my face as I saw everyone I ever cared for leave... never to return again. Then my 'father' came into view. He was smirking as he bent down to whisper in my ear, _

_"What did I tell you? They don't care about you, so why care about them? I'm the only one who cares about you. I'm the only you can trust..."_

_I stopped crying and stood up. My eyes no longer held sadness, instead they were blazing with hatred and anger, but somehow they were also empty. "You are the only one I can trust, 'father'. I will not fail you." I said, but the voice that came out wasn't mine. My 'dad' smirked even more as he stood up and said, "It's time for you to get revenge." _

_I smirked as I walked side-by-side with my dad. Willing to do any evil command he gave me…

* * *

_

**MacchiNightmares: Ohhh… freaky… hehe, I wonder who the two pairs of eyes belonged to… I know! I know! Well, please review! Laters!**


	7. A Meeting With 'Dad'

A Memory… Nothing More Than A Memory

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade, 'Kay? You get it through your think little skulls?

* * *

**Chapter 7: A meeting with dad**

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. As I sat up, a lone tear fell down my face, which was a shock to me because I hadn't cried in years, not since I was a kid. Suddenly the smell of food reached me. I got curious so I quickly changed into a long sleeve black shirt and black pants. I went to the source of the smell, which of course was the kitchen, and found Ray cooking. _**Ray can cook? Ha! He looks funny.** _I thought. "Ray, since when did you know how to cook?" I asked him.

"Uhh… um… since… right now." He responded.

"Then why are you _trying_ to cook?"

"I thought it would be the least I could do, since you let me crash here."

"Oh. Well let me help. I don't wanna mess in my kitchen."

Then we started cooking, well, tried cooking. We started with pancakes, but all that accomplished was Ray being covered in pancake mix and burning the pancakes. After that, we tried eggs, but we burnt those too. We had tried everything we could think of, but everything ended up burnt. Therefore, in the end we ended up eating cereal. When I looked at the clock, I saw that it was 7:45, which meant I only had 30 minutes to get ready."Soot… Umm, Ray, I have to get ready for a meeting with my dad. It's at 8:30, but I only have 30 minutes to get ready because it takes me 15 minutes to get there." I told him as I hurriedly put my dish in the sink. He nodded understandingly and went to the sink.

"At least let me wash the dishes." He said.

I smiled, "Thanks, Ray. You're so sweet."

Then I did something that made us both blush like crazy, I kissed him. It was only a small peck, but when I saw what I did, I ran to my room in full speed. I looked in the mirror and saw that I was blushing a red that I didn't even know existed. The whole time I was getting ready, I felt the blush on my face. And when I had to leave and tell Ray I was leaving, I felt myself blush even more.

"Uhh… Ray, um… I- I'm leaving now. You can stay, if you want… bye." I never looked at him as I was speaking, so I didn't know the was near me. Until he stopped me from leaving.

"Be careful." He told me. I looked into his eyes, smiled, and nodded. I was about to leave, but again I was stopped by Ray. I looked into his eyes, those perfect golden eyes… Soon I was lost in them… The world melted away and nothing mattered anymore. Then I felt his lips against mine. The kiss was soft and innocent, a bit… perfect as well. I felt like time stopped, wanting us to be like this. I didn't care if I was late to 'dad's' meeting, I just wanted to stay there; forever in Ray's arms. But he broke our kiss and said, "If you don't hurry, you'll be late."

I looked into his eyes and nodded, "Yeah… Thanks Ray."

Then I left, not wanting to though. I might have been young at the time, but I did have a ride of my own, a motorcycle in fact. I hopped on my bike and sped off. As I was riding, I thought about what had just happened with Ray, and how stupid I was for letting it happen. I knew it was going to be harder for me to do what I had to so, I hoped it wouldn't be harder, but not everything you hope for can come true…

My eyes narrowed as I arrived in front of my dad's office. I parked my bike and went inside. I didn't look around, like I normally would entering a building, I just wanted to get the meeting over with and leave. I ignored people when they called me, I just went inside dad's office.

"Ahh, Serenity. You finally made it." Dad said with a creepy smile.

"Yeah, I made it. What do you want?" I asked in a cold voice.

"I just want some father-daughter time. Nothing more."

"Hn. I seriously doubt that."

"You know what tomorrow is, right?"

"Yeah, I know. What's your point?"

"Here," he tossed a black bag to me, "In there is what I want you to wear. Everything is there; a skirt, a shirt, black boots, and, of course the mask you'll be wearing."

"Hn. Is that all? This isn't important. You could have waited till tomorrow, you know."

"Serenity, I know about your friendship with Tyson and his little friends. And I'm warning you, if because of them you can't battle your hardest tomorrow, there will bee severe consequences."

"Hn. After tomorrow, I won't care if I die. Nothing will ever be the same." I then turned and left. Outside familiar, and annoying, faces greeted me.

"Good to see you again, Serenity!" A perky blue haired girl said.

"Whatever." I murmured and was about to leave until I felt someone grab on to my arm. Without looking back, I said,

"I suggest you let me go, Garland. Unless you have a death wish."

"Gee, isn't someone moody today." Garland said as he spined me around to face him. I did nothing but glare at him.

"Yeah, you're right, Garland, someone is moody." Ming-Ming said.

"Yup, she's moody." Crusher added.

"Crusher, Ming-Ming, unless you have a death with, I suggest you shut the fuck up!" I snapped.

"Guys, leave her alone." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah, she probably had a bad day. She doesn't need you guy to make it worse." Mystel added.

"Oh, you guys shut up, too. You're just trying to get on my damn good side." I snapped at them.

"Not me. I'm just trying to be nice." Mystel said in defense.

"Yeah, and I'm being honest and looking for your best interest." Brooklyn chimed in.

"Right… Whatever. Oh, and I bet it was in my bet interest when youand Garlandwere looking at me yesterday when I was sleeping!"

"I… err… we… um…" Both Garland and Brooklyn stuttered.

"You know what? I don't wanna hear it right now." I turned to leave, but someone stopped me.

"Serenity, I heard that you're hanging out with Tyson and G-Revolutions." Ming-Ming said.

"Your point?" I said as I turned to face her.

"I also heard that was some sparks between you and someone from G-Revolutions." She winked at me.

"So? What do you care?"

"Who's the guy?" Garland asked.

"Actually, its 'guys'. There's two."

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to… /sigh/ … I have to go shopping."

"What for?" Mystel asked.

"A date. Later!" I walked out leaving a fuming Garland and a confused Brooklyn, Crusher, Ming-Ming, and Mystel behind.

"What's up with you, Garland?" Ming-Ming asked when she saw how mad Garland was.

"Nothings wrong." Garland hissed through clenched teeth.

"Are you jealous that Serenity is going on a date?" Mystel asked.

"Yes… I mean, no. I mean… oh, crap." Garland said. Both Crusher and Brooklyn looked at Garland in a confused way, while Ming-Ming was laughing her head off. "Oh, just can it Ming-Ming!" Garland shouted as he stomped off to train.

"What's his problem?" Ming-Ming asked.

"Maybe he likes-" Crusher started, but was cut off.

"Or maybe he loves her!" Ming-Ming stated, giggling.

_**He loves her,** _Brooklyn thought, **_Just like I do… Hmm, I wonder who she has a date with. It had better not be that Kai. Because if it is, the next time I see him I'll battle him, beat him, and hopefully win Serenity's heart._**

In the training room, Garland was thinking the same thing, while Ming-Ming had her own thoughts on who I was going out with. **_Hmm, I wonder if she had a date with that boy, Ray. He sure was cute and dreamy too! _**She then giggled at her own thoughts.

"Hey, Mystel, I'll bet you a hundred dollars that Serenity has a date with Ray." Crusher said.

"Fine and I bet two hundred that she has a date with Kai." Mystel said.

"But, how are we going to find out who's she's going on a date with?" Crusher wondered.

"I can find out! I can find out!" Ming-Ming said, eagerly.

"Why do you care?" Mystel asked the eager girl.

"Because I'm jealous! There I said it! Happy!"

Both boys exchanged glances and then started laughing. "Fine, you can go figure out who Serenity has a date with." Mystel finally said.

"Yeah, but just hurry up, will ya?" Crusher added.

"Ming-Ming nodded and ran out the door. Unknown to them, Brooklyn and Garland were spying. They also wanted to know who I had a date with, so they followed Ming-Ming, who was following me.

* * *

**M.N.: Hmm, I wonder who Serenity's 'dad' is… Hehe. Wow looks like Garland and Brooklyn both have a thing for Serenity and they were the two pairs of eyes outside her window. And Ming-Ming is jealous of her! Ha! Anyway, review! Laters!**

**Macchi: WAIT!**

**M.N.: What's up Macchi?**

**Macchi: I just wanna say one thing…**

**M.N.: And that would be…?**

**Macchi: (burps really big and loud) All done!**

**M.N.: (sweat drop) Macchi… that's what you wanted to do?**

**Macchi: Yup!**


	8. The Mall

A Memory… Nothing More Than A Memory

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade… Or any of the characters… So STOP bugging me!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Mall**

When I arrived home, I found Hilary and Julia in my living room, watching TV and gossiping. I looked around and didn't find Ray anywhere. _**Hmm, I guess he left…**_ Ithought.

"Hi, Serenity. How was the meeting with your dad?" Hilary asked as she stood up.

"Boring. Where's Ray?" I asked.

"Training with the boys. As always." Julia answered.

"Oh. Well, what's up?"

"Well, since you have a date today, and you have to wear a dress, I thought we could go to the mall." Hilary suggested.

"M-Mall? D-Dress? Uhh… umm… I uhh.." I couldn't think of anything to say that would get me out of there. The mall wasn't really me, and going to the mall to buy a dress… now, that _really_ wasn't me.

"Serenity, we're not taking 'no' for an answer. You're going to the mall and that's final." Hilary said as she pushed me out the door. I could've easily gotten away, but for some reason I stayed.

"So, Serenity, is it true that you have a date with Ray?" Julia asked.

"I have a date with Kai, not Ray." I corrected her.

She gasped, "A date with Kai? No way! Did you blackmail him or something?"

"No, we were balding and he bet, if I lost I had to kiss him on the cheek and if he lost he had to take me out on a date and act like a gentleman."

She started laughing, "Kai? A gentlemen? Ha, ha! There's no way he's gonna do that!"

I thought about it and laughed as well, "I know! Ha, ha, ha! Kai, A gentleman. What was I thinking?"

As soon as we arrived at the mall, Hilary and Julia pulled me into the first store they saw had dresses. At every store, they left me at the entrance as they scurried off to find a dress for me. The dresses they mostly picked were pink, baby blue, and lilac colored dresses. They started to get frustrated because I would turn down every single dress they picked.

"Serenity! Would you pick a dress already!" Hilary yelled at me after I turned down the hundredth dress they'd showed me.

"Well, if you'd find a dress that I liked, we wouldn't be looking for dresses right now!" I yelled back.

"What dress would you like then!"

"A black dress and nothing else!"

"Oh, then why didn't you say that before?" Julia asked, trying to calm Hilary down.

"I _did_ tell you guys."

"Oh, yeah… you did. Sorry." Hilary apologized.

"Whatever. Lets go in to _one_ more store to see if we could find _something_."

Both girls nodded and went into another store, with me following, of course. As I was looking through dresses if felt watched again. My head snapped up to see if anyone was looking at me, no one was. Hilary and Julia saw that I was looking around and wondered what I was doing.

"Serenity, looking for someone?" Hilary asked.

"No. It's just… that… I feel like someone's watching me." I answered.

"Oh, it's probably just your nerves. You're just nervous because of your date with…"

"Oh, shut up, Julia!" I snapped. I suddenly heard, "Oh, man. Almost found out." I thought I was hearing things so I shrugged it off.

"Have you found a dress yet?" Julia asked me.

"No, not ye… hold that thought." I saw a dress that was all black and looked kinda good. I looked at it closer and decided that was the dress… the dress I was going to wear.

"Found your dress?" she asked as she saw me admire the dress.

"Yup, found it. Can we go now?"

"Nope. We need to get make-up, some accessories, and some shoes." Hilary said.

"Aww, but I wanna go home." I said in a kid's voice.

"Well you should've thought of that before you made the bet with..."

"OKAY! Just can it, Hilary, so we can get outta here already!"

Now I heard someone say, "Oh, man." It kinda sounded familiar, the voice… sort of like Ming-Ming's. We continued walking in the mall and thankfully we only there for another 30 minutes. When we finished, I was happy to arrive home. By that time, it was 7:20, 40 minutes before my date with Kai. As I walked in my living room, I thought Hilary and Julia were just gonna drop off the bags and leave, but they didn't. I saw them look at each other, then at the bags, them at me, with smirks on their faces. My eyes went round when I figured out what they were planning. I tried to run away but they caught me and tied me with a rope on a chair. They quickly took everything out of the bags and started working on me. First, they did my hair, then my make-up, they also did my nails, after that they had me put on the dress and boots, and finally they put on the finishing touches.

"Can I look now?" I asked.

"Wait, we still need to finish… there, done." Julia said.

"_Now_ can I look?" I asked again.

"Yeah, yeah. You can look now." Hilary said. I got off the chair and walked to the full-length mirror in my room. I smirked at my appearance, the girls actually did a good job, finally. I went back to the living room.

"So do you like it?" Hilary asked unsure.

"Yeah, it's- Hey. When did Ray get here?" I asked as I saw Ray on my couch, watching TV.

"Hey… wow, Serenity. You look… you look…" Ray lost his words.

"I look weird, right? God, I can't believe they made me wear a dress."

"Actually, I think you look beautiful. Maybe you should wear dresses more often." Ray said blushing.

"T-Thanks Ray. You're sweet." I said while blushing as well. I then heard the sound of a car pulling up my driveway. I wondered who it was so I looked outside from my window. I saw a black limo parked, and stepping out was Kai in a black tuxedo and a navy blue shirt. He looked really uncomfortable in it, and that made me laugh, even though I too felt uncomfortable in what I was wearing. I saw Hilary and Julia giggling like crazy, and I rolled my eyes. I walked outside, and when Kai saw me, he was shocked at how I looked. The silk black dress reached to my just above my knees with a clit on the left side, the boots almost reached my knees. My hair was in a high ponytail with my bangs covering my right eye (like Kevin from the White Tigers). I had black/gray eye shadow, clear lip-gloss, I was wearing a skull necklace and skull earrings. Kai's mouth was handing open, and so would any other guy who knew me and saw me like this.

"Kai? Kai? Kai!" I screamed. It got through him and he regained his composure. He then walked towards me. Suddenly I heard someone say, "All right. Now I know who she has a date with. Looks like Crusher lost a hundred dollars." I looked to were the source of the voice was coming from. I looked to the bushes and saw a pair of ruby eyes. When the pair of eyes saw me, they turned around and left. I would've been able to run and catch them, but with the stupid dress I couldn't do anything. _Damn. Stupid dress, stupid Ming-Ming…_ I thought.

Unknown to me, Brooklyn and Garland were also there spying on me, when they saw Kai, their faces turned red from anger, but when they saw me, their expressions changed to a surprised and lustful one. "Wow…" Brooklyn said, "She looks absolutely…" "Beautiful" Garland finished. They saw when I caught Ming-Ming, and had smirks on their faces. "Leave it to Ming-Ming to get caught. She's so dead when Serenity gets a hold of her." Garland whispered. "Garland, let's go. We'll get Kai tomorrow." Brooklyn said as he got up. Garland nodded and followed.

"Umm… Serenity… Ready for our date?" Kai asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure."

I walked with Kai to the limo, and surprisingly, he opened the door for me. He smirked at my shock and beckoned for me to go in. I smiled at him and got in the limo, but not before giving a small smile to Ray.

**M. N.: Poor Serenity… Having to deal with being in the mall with Hilary and Julia. Ha! They tied her to a chair! Well, please review! Laters!**


	9. The Date

A Memory… Nothing More Than A Memory

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN BEYBLADE!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Date**

The limo ride was silent, except for the music that was playing. Suddenly one of my favorite songs came on, "Missing" by Evanescence. Being used to singing the song, the words just came naturally out of my mouth.

"Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
'Isn't something missing?'  
You won't cry for my absence, I know - You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...? Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?  
Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?  
Please, please forgive me  
but I won't be home again. I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out, 'Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?'  
Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?And if I bleed, I'll bleed - Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you- I'll wake without you there  
Isn't something missing? Isn't something...

Even though I'm the sacrifice, You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone.

Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?"

As I finished the song, I closed my eyes to stop the tears that were forming in them. I was able to stop them, but not before one tear escaped. Kai was shocked, for two reasons, 1) that was the first time he'd ever seen a tear on my face and 2) thatI was singing. Since my eyes were closed, I didn't see when Kai came towards me.

"Hey, Serenity. Are you okay? What's wrong?" Kai asked in a soft voice as he wiped away the tear with his thumb. I slowly opened my eyes, and I met Kai's eye's staring right into mine. I got lost in his cold red- brown eyes. The moonlight from outside made me snap out of my trance. For the rest of the ride, I just stared out the window. _I** wish I could tell Kai. But if I do… he won't be able to help me. I'll just lose him and everyone else too. But all that's gonna happen tomorrow anyway. Damn father… it's all his fault. He's the reason for all of this… but I can't do anything… I can't stop him… I can't stop anything from happening…**_ I looked at the moon and saw how full it was. Meanwhile Kai was wondering why I was so depressed. _**Why is she so sad? I wonder if I can do anything to help… Hmm, even if I could help her, she's too stubborn to let me help her. And that's what I love about her. And that's what's bugging me, she's too strong to just cry over nothing. I just hope she'll tell me…**_ As Kai wondering what was bugging me, we arrived at a restaurant. The driver opened up the door for us and we got out. I waited as Kai told something to the driver, then we went inside. I saw that it was an elegant restaurant, and I felt really out of place. Kai saw this and he chuckled.

"Kai, why are we in a fancy restaurant?" I asked him.

"You wanted me to act like a gentleman, then I'll act like one, including taking you out to a fancy restaurant." I gave him a mild glare as I continued walking with him. Soon we arrived at our table. I gasped when I saw a dozen red roses on the table. "Surprise…" Kai whispered in my ear, and as always, I froze. Kai walked to the roses and picked one up. He then walked back to me and handed me the rose. It was black. "I noticed black was your favorite color." He whispered again as he led me to my seat, which of course was the one with the roses.

"Wow… the might Kai acting like a gentleman… Never thought I'd see the day." I said as Kai took his seat across from he.

"Yeah, and I thought _I'd_ never see the day that the strong Serenity would dare wear a dress." Kai countered.

"I'm only wearing a dress because _you_ made me."

"Yeah, whatever."

We had an okay dinner, but the whole time I felt uncomfortable. I sighed in relief when we left. As I was walking through the restaurant, I felt watched, but also wanted… _**No… they can't be following me… can they? Nah.. I'm just being paranoid…**_ I thought as Kai walked me out of the door.

"Serenity, you wanna go in the limo or you wanna walk?" Kai asked as we reached the limo.

"Limo." I said blankly as I got in. Kai got in after me. I closed my eyes and listened to the music in the background. A few minutes later the limo stopped. I opened my eyes and looked outside, I saw a park. I looked at Kai questioningly, he chuckled and said, "I thought we could walk in the park and then I'd walk you home."

"Oh, alright. Sounds good to me." I got out of the limo and followed Kai. The walk was quiet, I didn't wanna talk, but I could tell Kai did. After about 10 minutes, he finally broke the silence,

"S-Serenity, you sing really good, you know?" Even though it was night, I could see that Kai was blushing. And I decided to tease him about it,

"My, my my. The might Kai Hiwatari, blushing? What could've brought that?" I gave him a small smile.

"Finally. I was beginning to think you had forgotten how to smile, Serenity."

"I hadn't forgotten… I just didn't have a reason to smile."

"Aren't you having fun?"

"Yeah, but… the thought in my head didn't really want to make me smile."

"But couldn't you think of what was going on right now?"

"My thought were too deep. I couldn't think of anything else."

"Can you tell me what's on your mind? Maybe I can help. _**Hopefully…**_"

"You can't help Kai. No one can…"

"But I could try! Please tell me!"

"I _can't_ tell you! All that'll do is…"

"_**She's acting too weak… I can't take much more of this…** _Is what! What happened to you! Did _you_ get weak while you were away!"

"You wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"You _really_ wanna know?"

"YES!"

"All I can tell you is that I became 'weak' because of hanging out with you and everyone else."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it's true."

"How?

"You'll see. Tomorrow, you'll see."

"Hn."

The rest of the walk was silent, how I originally wanted it. I stared in to the night sky, that always calmed me. I started thinking about what Kai said, _**Did I really become weak? Come to think of it: I have. A year ago, I would've been able to do it, no sweat. But everything's changed now. I'm not as cold anymore. the thick layer of ice that surrounds my heart became thin, almost gone. Damn… What am I going to do?**

* * *

_

**M.N.: Hmm, what is Serenity going to do? Can she bring herself to tell Kai and risk losing him sooner? Only I know! hehe! Well, Laters!**


	10. A Kiss From Kai

A Memory… Nothing More Than A Memory

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN BEYBLADE!

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Kiss From Kai**

"Serenity?" Kai said, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I said, letting him know I was listening.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." (**M. N.: Don't kill me! I know he's out of character! Sorry!**) Kai apologized, but I looked like it kinda pained him.

"Kai, don't apologize. You kinda suck at it." I told him, hiding a smile.

"Yeah, well anyway, you wanna beybattle?" he asked as we arrived at my house.

I smirked, "Thought you'd never asked." I then took my blade and launcher from a small bag I had wrapped around my left upper thigh. I got access to it from the clit I had. Kai smirked and took his blade and launcher from his pocket.

"You never cease to amaze me, Serenity." Kai said as he got in to a stance.

"I know."

"3, 2, 1. Le tit rip!" This time I had Metal Harpie with me. She met with Dranzer with an amazing force, and Dranzer met her with an equally powerful force, but neither blade backed down.

"Serenity, you wanna bet again?" Kai asked me.

"Sure. If I win you have to be my butler for a week, including wearing a butler suit."

"Fine. If I win you have to kiss me, on the lips."

Deal. Metal Harpie, attack!"

"I'm not losing twice. Go Dranzer!"

Both blades hit dead on, neither willing to lose. A few minutes passed and still neither Metal Harpie nor Dranzer lost speed. I had half a mind to finish this now and win, but what good would Kai as a butler do me if was going to leave tomorrow? After a while, I let Kai win, but I didn't show it.

"Ha! I win. You owe me a kiss." Kai said as he caught his blade.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I said as I picked up Metal Harpie. I looked at Kai and saw that he got closer to me. _**Oh, yeah. I still owe him that kiss... Guess he wants it now.**_ I looked in his eyes and saw that he wanted me, and that he'd been waiting for a kiss from me for a while. "Kai..." I was cut off when he pressed his lips against mine. He hungrily kissed me, and I put up no fight. His kiss was demanding and rough. I kinda liked it better than Ray's kiss. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. We parted only when we were out of breath, which was 5 minutes later. I heard giggling from my house and my head snapped in that direction. My eyes went wide when I found Hilary, Julia, Carman, Angel, Daichi, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray in my house looking at me and Kai. I went red from embarrassment, but then it went red with anger when I saw that Tyson had a video camera, and was recording. Tyson saw the look in my eyes and he knew that if he wanted to live, he should start running.

"Tyson! Give me that camera!" I yelled as I ran full speed towards him.

"Daichi, catch!" Tyson yelled as he ran out of my reach and passed the camera to Daichi.

"What do I do with this?" He asked oblivious of me getting closer to him.

"Pass it to me! Quick!" Max yelled. Daichi did what he was told and passed the camera to Max. It took me awhile to get the camera, especially when they kept passing it to each other. But, thankfully, in the end, I was able to get it after knocking Tyson out.

"Now, to make sure this'll _never_ be seen again." I then walked to the fire in my fireplace and threw the tape in there. After that, I went to my room to change into something more comfortable. The whole time, Kai was just leaning against the wall with a small smirk as I cased everyone around, and Ray was also leaning on the wall with his eyes closed, imagining I kissed him the way I kissed Kai. When I came back out, Tyson was just waking up.

"Ow, my head… Why'd ya hit me so hard, Serenity?" Tyson asked as he got up from the floor.

"If you would've given me the camera the first time I asked, I wouldn't have had to hit you." I said coolly as I sat down on my couch. Not a split second later, I was surrounded by Hilary, Julia, Carman, and Angel asking me questions.

"How was your date?"

Where did you go?"

"Did you have fun?"

"What did you do?"

"Did Kai _really_ act like a gentleman?"

"How was the kiss?"

"Yeah, is he a good kisser?"

"Do you like him?"

"Will-"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled starting everyone.

"Sorry." All four girls said.

"Whatever. Carman, Angel."

"What?" Both girls said.

"Go home; 'mom' is probably worrying about you."

"Oh, okay. Bye everyone!" Carman said as she left.

"Later guys." Angel said and left.

"Maybe we should go too." Hilary said.

"But, Hil-" Before Tyson could say anything else; Hilary grabbed him by the shirt and started pulling him outside. He then got Daichi by his collar, "If I have to go, you do too, Daichi."

"Aww, man." Daichi groaned.

"Come on, Max. You too." Julia said as she grabbed Max's shirt and started pulling him out the door.

"Man. Well, since everyone's doing it." Max the grabbed Kenny's.

"Why do I have to be dragged out? I was already leaving." Kenny said to Max, who just shrugged.

Kai left a few minutes later, leaving only Ray and me.

"You wanna crash here again? Or do you have someplace else to stay?" I asked Ray.

"I'll stay here. I kinda like it." Ray said bluntly.

"Um… Okay. I'll get a blanket and pillow for you right now." I went to my room and to get the spare blanket and pillow. I kinda didn't want to go back outside. I didn't want to see the hurt in Ray's eyes. With a deep sigh, I walked to my living room.

"Ray… Here you'll need this." I said as I gave him the stuff, "If you want, you could watch TV until you fall asleep."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Night Ray."

"Good night Serenity."

I went to my room and locked the door, so if Ray got up and looked around, he couldn't see what I was doing. I got a duffle bag and started putting clothes in it. After that, I put everything that was valuable to me in, which wasn't much. I packed Shadow Harpie and Metal Harpie away and stayed with Metal Shadow Harpie. I looked at my dresser, to see if I forgot something, and I saw a picture in a frame that I hadn't seen before. I looked at it and had a small smile. It was a picture of everyone: Hilary, Julia, me, Tyson, Max, Tala, Kenny, Daichi, Ray, and Kai. I remembered the day that was taken… we all had so much fun. Kai was all the way on the left, I was next to him, next to me was Ray, then Max, Tyson came next, he had Max and Kenny in a head lock, Kenny was trying to get out of Tyson's grasp, Then came Daichi, Hilary next, next Julia, and lastly Tala. I looked at myself in the pic, my eyes were closed, and my face showed that I didn't want to be there. Kai's face showed the same thing, except he had his right eye open and was looking at me. Ray had a small smile from my expression and he was also looking at me. Then, it hit me: they both liked me. And they're both jealous of each other. I then remembered all the looks and glares they gave each other, everything that showed they like me. I smiled at my stupidity of not seeing that earlier. I looked at the picture again, but quickly had to look away. All their smiles and happy faces were filling me with more regret. I then made up my mind, I'd leave right now, leave a note that said I couldn't stay here, so that way when I'd face them tomorrow, they won't think it was me and I won't lose my friends, hopefully. I quietly made my way out of my room, hoping Ray was asleep, and thankfully, he was. I took my bag to a secret cave by the beach that only I knew about; it was under the tree by the cliff. I went inside, dropped my bag, and went running back to my house, I still needed to leave a note and get some things I left. As I was in my room and was writing the note, I heard a soft knock at my door. I froze, who would be looking for me right now? I hesitantly walked to the door, as I passed the living room, I thanked god that Ray was still asleep. I opened the door and I went red with anger when I saw who was there…

* * *

**MacchiNightmares: Ohh, cliffhanger! I always wanted to do that! Hehe. Wow, that was one kiss Serenity and Kai sheared. I wonder who knocked on her door… No I don't 'cause I already know! Well, review!**


	11. A Small Meeting

A Memory… Nothing More Than A Memory

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, only Serenity Taylor.

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Small Meeting**

"Brooklyn! Garland! What the hell are you two doing here!" I said in a fierce whisper.

"Just wanted to see how your doing." Garland said.

"Right, whatever. Can you leave now?"

"How was your date? With Kai?" Brooklyn asked.

"Stupid Ming-Ming..." I muttered

"And how was that kiss you shared with him?" Garland asked.

"_**They were following me! **_What the hell do you care!"

"We don't but I bet Boris will a problem."

"Boris has nothing to do with this. He doesn't need to know."

"But he'll suspect something. Especially if it affects you tomorrow." Brooklyn advised.

"Whatever, if that happens, I'll deal with it. Now leave."

"No." Both boys said.

"Leave."

"Not with out you." Brooklyn said.

"Serenity, what's going on?" A voice behind me said.

"_**Damn… Hoped he wouldn't wake up...** _Nothing's wrong Ray… Go back to sleep." I told the half-asleep boy.

"Nothing's wrong? Then what are Brooklyn and Garland doing here?" Ray asked, now full awake.

"They are about to leave." I said coldly as I blared at the two boys.

"Yeah, we're leaving. But not with out you." Garland said.

"What do you need her for?"

"None of your-"

I pushed them out of my mind. I didn't really want to listen. I just leaned on a wall, crossed my arms, and closed my eyes. Their voices were just whispers and I barely understood, or rather listened, to what they were saying. I only heard a few words.

"…no..."

"…leave..."

"…back off…"

"…not scared…"

"…challenge…beybattle…"

"…fine…"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of a challenge. I looked at the boys and saw Ray and Brooklyn ready to battle. I sighed heavily as I had to stop the battle.

"1…" Brooklyn counted.

"2…" Ray added.

"3! Let it rip!" Both boys yelled. As their blades launched and just made contact, another blade hit both of them and stopped the battle. They looked to where the blade came from and saw me with my launcher in a stance, with my eyes closed.

"Brooklyn, Garland…" I started, then caught my blade and then snapped my eyes opened, "Get out before I throw you out."

"But-" Garland started.

"Get out!"

"Fine. We're gone. Come on, Garland, let's go." Brooklyn said as walked away.

"Later Serenity." Garland then left.

_**Idiots! Why did they come here? Don't they know that they almost ruined everything! 'Dad's' not going to be happy. Baka onies…**_

"Serenity?" Ray said.

"What?"

"What was all that about? What did Garland and Brooklyn want?"

"I don't know…" I lied to him, "I really don't know."

"Well, it's no use to think about that right now. Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a good day." Ray then back inside. I just stood there for a few moments, thinking.

I wish I could believe that tomorrow will be a good day. I truly do…

I went inside and immediately I felt someone watching me. I looked at Ray and saw him staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm just wondering why you stopped the battle. Why did you?" He asked me.

"I stopped it because they're not worth it. They're just a waist of energy, so why'd bother."

"Oh… Okay. Well good night." He then went to sleep.

_**I wish it would be a good night…** _I then fell to a dreamless sleep.

"Serenity… Serenity… Serenity!" I heard a voice call me and I woke up with a jolt, banging my head on something. I heard a thump. I then quickly got up, which I shouldn't have done because I fell off my bed. But I landed on something soft, I also felt my lips meet someone else's. I quickly got up to see who I accidentally kissed. I blushed when I saw that I kissed Ray, though I don't know why.

"Ray, were you the one I hit my head with?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that was me." He said rubbing hi head.

I raised my eyebrow, "And why were you so close to me?"

"I wanted to kiss you to see if I could awaken a certain sleeping beauty."

My face went really red at his response. I gave him a small smile and asked, "You couldn't have done it the normal way?"

"Yeah, I could've, but I didn't want to."

* * *

**M.N.: Awkward moment between Serenity and Ray just now… Funny though..**

**Serenity: It was not funny…**

**Macchi: Yeah it was funny. Hey, who thinks Brooklyn is hot?**

**Mari: Mari thinks he's cute, but not hot.**

**Pirika: I think he's hot.**

**Macchi: No one asked you!**

**M.N.: Umm, I think I should separate them before Macchi beats up Pirika again… well REVIEW! Later!**


	12. Gone?

A Memory… Nothing More Than A Memory

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: I… DO… NOT… OWN… BEYBLADE!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Gone?**

I smiled at his answer and helped him get up. He smiled at me and then started blushing. I gave him a questioning look.

"Umm… Uhh… Serenity," Ray stuttered, "D-Do you w-want to g-go to the movies? W-With me? A-After the last rounds of the BEGA battles?"

"**_Sorry Ray…_** S-Sure. That'll- That'll be nice." I lied to him. Why? Not even I know.

"Well, I'll leave you to get dressed. I'll de right outside." Ray then walked out of my room and into the living room. As soon as he was out I collapsed on my bed.

**_What am I going to do? I'm such an idiot! Why did I say yes? Why'd he have to ask me out? Why did I have to meet them?_ **Then something caught your eye, the note you were writing yesterday before you had a small 'meeting' with Brooklyn and Garland. _**I can't… I can't do this… I can't stay…** _

**Ray's P.O.V.**

As he left Serenity's room and had just sat on the couch, the doorbell rang. When Ray opened it, he saw Tyson, Daichi, Hilary, Julia, Max, Tala, Kenny, and, of course all the way in the back, Kai.

"Ray, what are you doing here?" Tyson asked the Chinese boy when he saw him.

"Oh, I asked Serenity if I could crash here and she said it was okay." Ray explained. Kai then shot a glare to Ray, one saying 'stay-the-hell-away-from-my-girl'.

"Speaking of Serenity, Where is she?" Hilary asked as she sat on the couch and turned on the TV. (**M.N.: Typical Hilary. Hilary: Hey! …No wait, that is me.) **

"She's in her room getting ready. I'll go call her." Ray then walked to Serenity's bedroom door and knocked once. No answer came. He knocked again, still no answer. "Serenity? Are you in there?" Silence. Ray opened the door expecting to see Serenity asleep, but was shocked to fine the room empty. The only thing in there was an envelope on the bed, written on it, "Sorry".

"So, Ray, is she-" Tyson started but stopped when he saw the empty room.

"She's gone! Where'd she go? Ray… what did you do or what did you say to her?" Kai asked through clenched teeth and he put his hands into a fist.

"I didn't do shit! She was here a minute ago!" Ray said in defense.

"Yeah right! Like I'd believe _you_!"

"Well, I did ask her out."

"Ever think that maybe that's what scared her off!"

"You're saying that _I_ scared her off?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, maybe _you_ scared her off! Ever think of that?"

"I didn't scare her off! You probably did. With all the moves you made on her!"

"_I_ wasn't the one who kissed her like crazy yesterday!"

"And like you didn't want to!"

During the time Ray and Kai were arguing , Hilary was thinking about what they were saying. **_Wow… They're fighting over Serenity… Lucky! I wonder where she is… She should be here to see two hot boys fighting over her… WAIT! Did I just call Ray and Kai hot!_**

As everyone saw the bickering between Kai and Ray, Max took the note and read it.

"GUYS!" Max yelled as Kai and Ray were getting ready for a fistfight. "Before you kill each other, maybe you should see this." Max then waved the note in his hand.

"Let me see that Max." Tyson said as he took the note from Max. He then started reading it aloud.

"Everyone,

Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. There's something I have to do, and you guys can't help. I wish I could tell you, but that'll make things worse. I don't know when or _if_ I'll be back. Hope you guys can understand my actions, but it was the only choice I had. Nothing could've been done to stop this, so don't blame yourselves, or Ray or Kai. If I don't come back, Carman and Angel will explain everything. Thanks for being such great friends, the only one's I've ever had.

Serenity

P.S. Sorry we couldn't go on our date Ray."

When Tyson finished reading, Hilary and Julia were crying. Tyson tried to calm down Hilary, while Max was calming down Julia.

"But what does she mean that if she told us it would only make things worse?" Hilary said when she finally calmed down and stopped crying.

"And why was it the only choice she had?" Max asked as he comforted Julia.

Tyson was thinking hard, but quickly had to stop, "All this thinking is going to make my head explode!" he yelled as he messed up his hair.

"Hey, shouldn't we be going to BEGA?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, we still have three matches and we might see Carman and Angel there." Tala said.

Then all of sudden, Carman, Angel, Valon, and Alister came in the room. "Hey, what are you guys doing in Serenity's room?" Valon asked as he saw everyone.

"How'd you guys get in here? We would've heard you."

"Door." Carman and Angel said.

"Windows." Alister and Valon said.

"Yeah, but why are you guys here?" Max asked them.

"We're here to pick up Serenity for-" Valon started but was cut off by Angel elbowing him in the ribs and Carman hitting him on the head.

"Shut up, you moron!" Alister whispered to his brother.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Daichi asked.

"Nothing!" the four children said quickly.

"Hey, don't you guys have to go to BEGA for the last tree matches?" Angel said, "If you don't get there on time, they'll think you forfeit."

"Finally! Someone who agrees with me." Kenny said, making Angel blush.

"Whatever, Chief. Come on everyone, let's go." Tyson lead everyone outside.

Before Ray even left the room, Kai stopped him by grabbing his shirt.

"When we find, stay the fuck away from her." Kai warned Ray.

"Why should I?" Ray snapped.

"Because she's mine!"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know she was property!"

Before Kai could say anything back, Hilary came in and dragged them both out by the ear, "Come on you two. If we're late and have to forfeit, it'll be your fault."

Everyone sweat dropped.

**/At BEGA**

Mystic was in the locker room. She wasn't getting ready… she was just there… in her thoughts, **_I have to do this… I can do this…_**

As she was thinking, Hiro came in. even though her back was to the door, Mystic knew someone came in. "What do you want? Hiro?" She asked as she stood up and looked through her locker.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck. And to not fail the team because of your emotions." Hiro told her.

"I don't need luck. And I won't fail because of my emotions, even though I don't fucking care about this idiotic team, which I'm _not_ apart of."

"If your not apart of the team, them why are you here?"

"You know why. You're not stupid."

"True. But just make sure it not your fault we lose."

"It might not me exactly me fault. Looks like Garland is taking care of that."

"What?"

"Look at the screen."

"Hiro did what he saw told and looked at the TV. The fourth round just ended and Tala beat Garland.

"Hn, baka oni… He actually thought he could win?" I said.

"And you can?" Hiro asked.

"Yep. No sweat."

"Hmm. It looks like my little brother and his team are depressed about something. Looks like they're missing someone. I guess that person ran. Looks like it was that girl that arrived a few days ago, Serenity. Guess she's gone."

"…Yeah… Gone…"

* * *

**MacchiNightmares: I wonder where Serenity went to... Oh, here she is! Serenity! Over here!**

**Serenity: Macchi N. Why do I have to disappear? **

**M.N.: Because I say so...**

**Serenity: But why?**

**M.N.: Because I say so...**

**Serenity: I'm never going to get a straight from you, am I?**

**M.N.: Nope!**


	13. Battleing 'Enemies'

A Memory… Nothing More Than A Memory

By: MacchiNightmares

**Disclaimer: Me no own BeyBlade, 'kay, 'kay?

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Battling 'enemies'**

"You know something about her, don't you? I could tell by the tone of your voice." Hiro said, looking at the masked girl.

Mystic slammed her looker door at he words and turned around to face him. She then grabbed his collar, pulled him down to her height, and told him, "I don't know shit about that girl. So don't ask." She then pushed him to the locker as she walked out the door.

"She knows something… other wise she wouldn't have done that." Hiro thought out loud.

**/With G-Revolutions: Kai's P.O.V./**

Tyson had just beat Brooklyn, so the battle was tied. And now the tie breaking match was about to begin, the mysterious and deadly Mystic, vs. the calm and cool Kai.

"Kai the faster you beat Mystic, the faster we can look for Serenity." Tyson told his team mate.

"Whatever, Tyson." Kai said.

"Will the bladers for round six please step up to the bey stadium."

Kai stood up and walked to the stadium, but the blader for BEGA wasn't there yet.

"If the contestant for BEGA does not show up in the next 30 seconds, BEGA will lose by forfeit."

_**Heh, looks like I won't have to battle anyone after all**._ Kai thought. Suddenly, out of the BEGA locker rooms, someone was emerging, a girl. You couldn't see her very clearly because of the shadows she was in. The first thing you saw right was her feet, she had black knee high boots. Next came her skirt, it stopped at her thighs and was all black. She had on a black tube top with a violet jacket on. Her face wasn't visible because of the mask she was wearing; it covered all of her left side of her face except the eye and half of the right side of her face. The left side of the mask was black wit a single tear under the eye and the mouth into a frown, the right side was purple with the mouth into a smile. Her eyes were full of anger and hatred, but there was a hint of regretment and remorse. She stepped up to the bey stadium and faced Kai.

"So you're the one I have to battle, this'll be a piece of cake." Kai said and he readied his launcher.

"Kai, you really shouldn't blot if you haven't won the match. You never know what will happen till it happens." Mystic told him coolly.

**_Her voice sound familiar_,** Kai thought, _**and I've heard those words before… but where?** _

"3, 2, 1."

"Let it rip!" Mystic and Kai both yelled and launched their blades. The blades hit each other, and with such a force that it sent a shock wave to the audience.

_**Whoa… she's powerful… but I can still beat her.**_

"Come on Dranzer! You can take her!"

"Yeah, right! Harpie! Attack!"

_**Wait! Harpie! Isn't that one of Serenity's bit beast? …No, wait, Serenity has Shadow Harpie, Metal Harpie, and Metal Shadow Harpie. But, still… Mystic is somehow familiar…**_

"Hey, Kai? You gonna blade or daydream all day?" Mystic asked.

"Grrr… Shut up!" Kai snapped.

"Heh, looks like someone's moody."

"You would be too if you'd lost someone important to you!"

**/Mystic's P.O.V./**

"You would be too if you'd lost someone important to you?" Kai shouted at Mystic.

_**'Lost someone important'? Wait, Could he be talking about-**_

"Now's who's daydreaming?" Kai asked interrupting Mystic's thoughts.

"Grr…"

"Mystic, answer me this: why do you remind me of a girl by the name Serenity Taylor? Do you know her?"

"What the hell does that have to do with our fucking match? Just shut up blade!"

"Hey, Mystic. Why don't you stop toying with him and end this thing already?" Garland said from the bench with everyone else on BEGA's team.

"Shut up Garland! And mind your own fucking business!"

During the battle, neither blade wanted to lose. Kai started seeing that Mystic wasn't attacking, only blocking and dodging, "What's the matter Mystic? Afraid that even if you try your hardest, you won't be able to beat me?" Kai asked with a smirk.

"I'm not afraid that I won't beat you… I'm afraid that I will…" Mystic says just above a whisper so no one heard. As the fierce battle went on, Mystic's mask started to crack from the pressure of the battle. **_No! This can't be happening! They can't find out…_**

"Mystic, I know you're stronger than this. You were the first one to finish at the qualifying rounds. So stop toying with me and battle me for real!" Kai shouted.

"Shut up!" Mystic yelled back, "Just shut up!" suddenly the entire right side of her mask broke apart. Just then Dranzer attacked Harpie and made contact.

"Heh, looks like I just found your weak spot. If I destroy that mask you're wearing, I'll probably be able to beat you." Kai said.

"Ha! You think that'll beat her! Yeah right!" garland said.

"Shut up!" Both Mystic and Kai shouted.

**/G-Revolution's P.O.V./**

When Ray saw Mystic come out of the locker rooms, wheels started turning in his head. She was so familiar, but how? Ray didn't know the answer.

"You never know what happens till it happens."

More wheels started turning in his head at her voice. There was something there…

_**So familiar… but from where… I've seen her before so how do I remember her?**_

He examined her once again, starting from her feet. Her figure and built looked familiar, Ray knew that. Her raven black hair was also familiar, but it was missing something. Ray then looked in to Mystic's eyes… He knew those eyes! The red-orange color of them reminded him so much like Serenity's eyes. In fact, they looked almost identical. But Mystic's eyes held so much hate and anger, while Serenity's eyes held…

_**Wait, Serenity's eyes did hold anger and hatred, but it was barely noticeable… There's no way Mystic can be Serenity. I- It's probably a coincidence… Yeah, that's what it is: a coincidence…

* * *

**_

**MacchiNightmares: Sorry it took so long. I had some problems back stage… Well, just a recap on the problems: Serenity has REALLY disappeared, Ming-Ming won't stop bugging me, some of the characters aren't happy, and Kai and Tao Ren are STILL arguing, over what I have no idea. So again, sorry! Please send in those REVIEWS!**


	14. Intense Match

A Memory… Nothing More Than A Memory

By: MacchiNightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade… GOT IT!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Intense Match**

"Wow, according to my calculations, Mystic's not even using a quarter of her power." Kenny said as he was fiddling with his laptop.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"Yeah, and every time her mask breaks, she gats stronger, not weaker." He added.

"You're kidding, right chief?" Tyson asked.

"I wish I was Tyson, but I'm not kidding."

"Man, Mystic's so weird!" Daichi said.

"She's not weird, she's just a normal blader that's ten times stronger than any of us." Hilary said.

"Hilary!" Everyone yelled.

"What?"

"Thanks for putting everyone in a down mood." Ray said.

"Heh, heh, sorry."

Meanwhile, Carman and Angel were standing, as well as Valon and Alister. The girls were just staring at Mystic, and Mystic was staring back at them, first when she came out of the locker rooms and sometimes during the match. They had worried looks on their faces, like they knew something bad was going to happen.

_**Please be okay…**_ Carman thought.

_**Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it…** _Angel thought.

"Carman, Angel, are you two okay?" Tala asked as he saw the looks on their faces.

"They're okay. They're just worried about Serenity." Alister answered for them.

"We all are." Ray whispered. Suddenly, Mystic's mask broke in half. Kenny yelled as his laptop went haywire.

"Wow, looks Like Mystic just got a big boost of energy." Kenny said as he tried to fix his laptop, "It looks like it's messed up for now, but at leas I can still record this." He then took out a small camera and started recording.

Ray looked at Mystic's now exposed half face. Again he got the impression that he knew her.

_**How do I know her?**_ Ray thought, _**How! Wait, I can see it now. I know now… Why… How could you….**_

**/Mystic's P.O.V**

_**Damn, this wasn't supposed to happen! This stupid mask wasn't supposed to break!**_ Mystic thought as she dodged an attack sent by Kai.

"Grr… If you're not going to attack me, stay still so I could finish this match already!" Kai yelled.

"Shut up!" Mystic yelled. _**Damn, how am I going to do this? If I use my best attack, the power will break what's remaining of my mask. And then they'll know… Damn, I have to find a way…**_

"Harpie lets try to finish this. Attack!" she yelled. Harpie then disappeared, or so it seemed.

"Hey? Where did your blade-" Kai was cut off when something had hit Dranzer. And in the next second, Harpie was next to Dranzer, trying to either make him go out of the bey stadium, or make him stop, and Harpie almost succeeded.

_**Damn it! Almost had him…**_

CRACK!

Mystic's mask had another crack on it, bringing it closer to falling off her face. For some reason then, she looked at G-Revolution. Mystic saw the looks on the young girls, Carman and Angel. Mystic knew that they were worried, really worried. She looked at everyone else's faces, they were worried too, but not like they two girls, everyone else was worried about the match and about…

_**Serenity.. they miss her so much… I can see it.**_

She then looked at Ray, and they made eye contact. She saw hoe his eyes were , full of confusion, hurt, and betrayl. Her eyes went why as she knew what he had found out.

_**No… oh, crap! He knows, he so knows… even if I could pull this off… Ray will tell everyone. Damn it, looks like I can't go back then…**_

/Ray's P.O.V./

Ray just stared at Mystic, wondering how she could just stand there and act like nothing happened.

_**How could she? I thought she... cared for us…**_ just then Mystic and Ray made eye contact, _**Mystic, I know who you are, I see the truth now, and I don't… How can you just stand there and act…**_ Mystic broke her eye contact, Ray knew that she had figured it out. He looked at Carman and Angel, he saw the looks on their faces. He knew what they were worried about. He saw them suddenly run out, leaving Valon and Alister bewildered. Ray quietly, and quickly, sneaked around and followed them. He found them in the locker rooms crying.

"But.. if she keeps going, she's gonna break the mask and… and she won't be able to come back!" Carman cried.

"I know, I know. But… there's nothing we could do. We can't stop her." Angel said as she cried as well.

"Man, why'd she have to leave! And without telling us anything!"

"I don't know… she just… that's just the way she is, Carman. We can't change her."

"Man, I want Serenity back! I wish I could go back in time and stop any of this from happening."

"Keep dreaming, sis."

Then, both girls laughed, and cried.

Hmm… maybe they don't know about Mystic.. Wow, they must have loved Serenity a lot. They probably looked up to her as well…

Ray suddenly heard the shocked gasps from the audience.

_**Something happened. Maybe the match ended. I gotta go find out.**_

Ray then ran back to the bey stadium.

/Mystic's P.O.V.

_**No… No… NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! Why does everything have to end up like this! Why is my life so screwed up?**_

Mystic's mask had completely broken off from the fierce battle. She closed her eyes and turned her face away from Kai, and the rest of G-Revolution. She couldn't bare to look at them.

_**I'm sorry everyone…**_

/Tyson's Thoughts/

_**This cant be right… There's no way…**_

/Max's Thoughts/

_**Why… How could she…**_

/Tala's Thoughts/

_**No way… This can't be right…**_

/Kenny's Thoughts/

_**This can't be right… she never had this much power…**_

/Alister's Thoughts/

_**Crap…**_

/Valon's Thoughts/

_**She's busted…**_

/Julia's Thoughts/

_**How could she… I thought we were friends!**_

/Hilary's Thoughts/

_**Why…**_

/Kai's Thoughts/

_**So she was just playing us from the start… acting like she was our friend… and we fell for it… and I fell for her… Why'd you do it! Why… Serenity…

* * *

**_

**MacchiNightmares: Hi! Um… well, we found Serenity… and looks like they found her in the story too… I wonder how Kai is going to react to this… And what about everyone else? Well, you gotta stay tune for the next chapter! Send thoseREVIEWS!Laterz!**


	15. Truth Revealed and Evil Awakened

A Memory… Nothing More Than A Memory

By: MacchiNightmares

**Disclaimer: The answer to the most asked question: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Truth Revealed and Evil Awakened**

Yeah, it was me. I was Mystic. But it wasn't like I wanted to… I never wanted to hurt Kai, Ray, and everyone else. But it was too late for that. I could see it in their eyes that they hated me right now, I couldn't blame them.

"Serenity, you bitch. How could you have done that to us?" Kai asked me.

"It wasn't like I wanted to do this! And I'm not a bitch!" I yelled back.

"You sure seem like one."

"Kai, You have to believe me. I never wanted to hurt you, any of you." I looked at G-Revolution. The more I looked at them, the more I wanted to cry, but I never did. I couldn't stand to see the hatred in their eyes. But something inside of me didn't care. Something inside of me wanted to beat Kai and win. I knew too well what that was, it was my "father's" influence on me. I knew it was there, deep inside of me, but I never thought it would come out.

"Kai, listen to me. I never wanted this to happen. None of this. And I'm sorry if you got hurt-"

"Who got hurt? Do you really think that I cared about you? Well newsflash, I never did."

_**KAI? He- He's lying, right? He has to be lying. He just has to be….**_

"Serenity, none of us cared about you. Right, guys?" Kai asked G-Revolution. I looked at them, and they nodded yes to Kai's question. Ray then came out. He somewhat froze when the saw me, "Serenity, when this is over, I want you to leave. We all do. You crossed the line. After this match ends, I want you out of my life." Kai said with coldness in his voice and in his eyes.

"Please, Kai, no. Please tell me you don't mean it… Please…" I said, it was getting harder for me to breathe, and my heart was beating faster.

"Serenity… I mean every word of it."

"See, Serenity. I told you they'd hurt you. I told you they'd lie to you. And I told you that Kai was going to break your heart. And now that's what you have, a broken spirit and a broken heart." Boris said into my ear piece.

"Shut up, Boris" just above a whisper, "Shut up. JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled. Everyone was a bit taken a back by my sudden yelling. I suddenly felt a surge of energy run through my body. I felt my self become evil, controlled by evil. My happy memories, the moments with Kai (our kiss, our date, when we bladed, the bets we made), my moments with Ray (our kiss, our talks), and the moments with everyone in G-Revolution, were gone. Only the bad memories that were almost forgotten stayed with me; the times my father made me do intense training, the beatings he gave me, and now, how Kai broke my heart. I closed my eyes and tried to put the memories back inside me, I head my head and knelt down. Harpie suddenly started to spin faster and purplish-black smoke started coming out of her. It engulfed me, and I felt the evil become stronger. I knew I couldn't win, I knew I couldn't hold it back, so I gave into it. There was nothing else I could do…

"Serenity?" Ray called in to the smoke.

"Serenity, if your trying to hide, it won't work. You'll still lose this match! Dranzer! Attack!" Kai comanded.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. You think I'm hiding? From a weakling like you? I think not." I said from with in the smoke, but the voice sounded a bit different from mine. A blade then hit Dranzer, but it didn't look like Harpie, who's color was a brown-tan. This blade's color was black, and blood red….

"Wha- What happened to Harpie?" Ray asked.

"That **_is_** Harpie. Only she changed, like I did. She became evil. Now, she's Demonic Harpie." I informed. The smoke then faded and I was visible again. Only I looked a bit different. My eyes became dramasticly diffrent, instead of the red-orange color that held remorse and regretment, my eyes were now full of anger and hate, which was very visible in my blood red eyes… My face that once held sadness, was now full of wickedness.

"S- Serenity? What happened to you?" Ray asked.

"Serenity? Oh, yes… my weaker half. I'm not the Serenity you know. I'm way better than her, and **_much, _**much stronger than her." I said.

"Where is she then?" Kai asked, hiding the fact that he actually wanted to know.

"Why do you care? If I remember correctly, you're the reason I was able to come out. So, I guess I have to thank you."

"And how am I the reason?"

"Well, you're not the whole reason, but you gave her that push she needed to let me out. Her dad gave the most reasons. Right, father?"

"Right. I guess you **_could_** say I was the reason." Boris said.

"YOU'RE HER FATHER!" everyone yelled, even BEGA.

"Yes, I am her father. And you see-"

I pushed him out of my head. I mean who'd want to listen to him? After a few minutes of him talking none stop, I decided to put a stop to it,

"Hey, dad. Don't you think you talk too much? Maybe someone should shut you up! Demonic Harpie, do your stuff!" suddenly Demonic Harpie started to spin faster and again produced purplish-black smoke. As Demonic Harpie began spinning faster and faster, the smoke grew. Then D. Harpie released it in the form of a spike, and the spike headed towards Boris. He was able to doge it, but not fast enough and I grazed his shoulder.

"You ungrateful little brat-" Boris started as he held his shoulder.

"Ungrateful? Definitely. But a little brat? I think not." I told Boris. I laughed evilly as I saw him wince in pain, "Hmm… I'm bored. Maybe I should have some fun, with Dranzer. Demonic Harpie, let's show the weakling how to have fun, while beating your opponent." Demonic Harpie then started towards Dranzer.

"Do you think I'm gonna stand there and let you hit me?" Kai asked, getting ready to command Dranzer to doge.

"Umm… Kai? You see, you really don't have a choice on the matter."

"We'll see about that. Dranzer, doge and counter!"

"When will he ever learn? Demonic Harpie, use Shadow of Eyes!" Suddenly a red mist started to eluminate from Demonic Harpie. It spread through the bey stadium and then it dissapreared.

"Was that supossed to hurt Dranzer? Or was it just to scare me?" Kai asked, Demonic Harpie resumed her way to Dranzer, but Dranzer hadn't moved, "Dranzer! Doge and counter!" Kai commanded. Dranzer just stood, well, more like spinned, in place. Demonic Harpie then made contact with Dranzer, and Dranzer was nearly thrown out of the bey stadium.

"That's not even a fraction of what I've got." I said, smirking evilly.

"What did you do to Dranzer? Why didn't he move?" Kai asked, glaring daggers at me.

"That's one of Demonic Harpie's special attacks, 'Shadow of Eyes.' It stops any blade from doing any defensive moves, and only permits the blade to attack. It affects even the most powerful of blades, like Dranzer."

"Grr…."

I laughed evilly again. It was fun to torment Kai, real fun. I kept a smirk on my face during most of the battle, and I laughed when Kai tried to attack me, but would always fail.

"Hey, you never told us what happened to Serenity. Well, the Serenity we knew!" Ray suddenly asked.

"Ray, you can't reach her. She's too lost to be saved." I said.

"I still want to know!"

"I think we all do." Kai said.

"You want to see her?"

"Yes…"

"Fine, I'll take you to her. But don't think you can save her."

Demonic Harpie started to produce that weird mist and it began to fill the bey stadium and the entire arena. The only thing that was heard was me laughing evilly. Somehow, everyone in G-Revolution was knocked out.

"Where are we?" Kenny said as he woke up and rubbed his head.

"I don't know chief." Tyson said as he sat up.

"Where is Serenity?" Hilary asked as she helped Tyson get up.

"Wait, is that Serenity?" Kenny asked pointing to someone.

Then, without warning, Kai ran to where Kenny was pointing.

"Kai! Come Back!" Tyson shouted.

"I thought he didn't care about Serenity." Tala said.

"Looks like he does." Max said, helping Julia up.

"Let's follow him, maybe we can find a way out." Tyson said.

_**And maybe we'll find Serenity…**_ Ray thought.

* * *

**MacchiNightmares: Wow… who would've thought that Mystic was Serenity?**

**Macchi: I knew it all along!**

**Mari: You did, Macchi? Mari just found out.**

**M.N.: Mari, you should know better than to listen to Macchi, she always lies about everything.**

**Macchi: Not this time! I knew all along because of the script I found in your room.**

**M.N.: MACCHI! GIVE ME THAT SCRIPT NOW!**

**Macchi: O.O eep… Um.. uh... gotta go, bye! (Starts running off)**

**M.N.: MACCHI! COME BACK HERE! (runs after Macchi)**

**Mari: (Shakes her head and looks as MacchiNightmares is about to kill Macchi)**


	16. Searching

A Memory… Nothing More Than A Memory

By MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: Yeah, it true.. I don't own BeyBlade

* * *

**Chapter 16: Searching**

When Kai heard Kenny say that he might have seem me in the distance, Kai just got up and ran. He didn't know to where, but he knew if he kept running, he might find me. After what seemed to be hours of running, Kai finally saw the silhouette of a figure in the distance, also a light. The only thing Kai could tell by the silhouette of the figure was that it was a girl. She had her hair covering her eyes, so they couldn't be seen. But Kai noticed that the girl was wearing the same black tube top, covered by the same purple jacket, with the same black skirt, and the same boots I was wearing…

"Serenity… Is that you? How could you betray us? Why? Why did you want to hurt us…" Kai asked.

At his words, my hair started to swirl around me. My hands clenched into fists beside me. I lifted my head and looked at him, "I didn't betray you! Can't you understand that! Why won't you believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe: if you're the Serenity we know, or if your Boris's daughter who seems to be a bitch."

"Well, Kai, tough luck! 'Cause I **_am_** the Serenity you know, I **_am_** Boris's daughter, and I'm **_not_** a bitch!' or at least that's what the Serenity you knew would've said. Letting her emotions get the best of her. That's why she's so much weaker than me." I chucked.

Kai stumbled back a bit, "You're not Serenity, you bitch. She would've never talked to me like that. Why don't you show your real self?"

"But, Kai, this **_is_** the real me. And I must say, I do love these blood red eyes of mine."

"Grr… Where's Serenity?"

"I'm right here."

"Where's the Serenity I know?"

"Oh, **_her_**! She's right behind me."

I then stepped aside to reveal a crystal looking thing holding someone who was rapped in vines. Kai looked hard and his eyes widen when he saw that it was me who was rapped in the vines. "Serenity!" Kai screamed as he started to run towards me.

"Ah, ah, ah," the evil me said while holding out her arm to stop Kai, "You can't go to her."

"Grrr…"

"Kai!" Tyson said as he and G-Revolution emerged form the fog behind them, "Kai, don't go running off like-"

"Tyson, shut up!" Kai said, cutting off Tyson.

"Kai, you in a bad mood?" My evil self asked.

"Grr…"

"Hey, Serenity-" Tala was cut off.

"I'm not Serenity."

"Whoever you are, give us back the real Serenity!"

"Hmm… let my think… NO!"

"Give us back Serenity!" Carman yelled, on the verge of crying.

"Shut up you little brat!"

"Don't tell her to shut up you bitch!" Daichi yelled.

"Stop standing up for you're little girlfriend, Daichi," I smirked as I saw Daichi and Carman blush, "Besides, you should be leaving soon."

"And why is that?" Ray asked.

"Kai said that the just wanted to see Serenity, and he saw her, so that means that you guys don't have to stay anymore and that you should be leaving."

"And where is Serenity?" Max asked.

"Right behind me."

They all gasped when they saw me rapped in the vines, which now had thorns on them. "Serenity!" they all yell.

"Scream for her all you want. You can't reach her. And soon, she won't even exist anymore… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Kai, you try to get Serenity while I hold off the bitch." Ray whispered to Kai.

"Even though we have our differences, I agree. Let's just hope we're not too late." Kai responded.

"Hey, bitch!" Ray yelled to the evil me.

"Hn. I don't like being called that, Ray. So instead call me …Mystic."

"It doesn't matter what we call you, you're still a bitch!"

"Ray, I'm hurt."

"Like I care."

"I know you don't care about **_me_**, but what about **_her_**?" As Mystic said those things, the vines that surrounded me tightened and it covered most of my body.

"SERENITY!" everyone yelled.

"Hn, you know what? I'll be nice, for once. How about I let one of you go to her, while the rest of you have to stay here." Mystic said.

"I'll go," Kai said, "I think I'm the best one of the job."

"Suit yourself. Thought I doubt she'll be happy to see you. I mean you **_were_** the one who caused all of this."

"Shut up!" Then Kai walked towards me. Ray thought about it, and decided to run it and hopefully got to me. As he broke into a run, G-Revolution joined him, but as they ran, a beyblade was shot in front of them and it almost hit Ray.

"I said **_only ONE _**could go. **_Not everyone!_**" Mystic shouted at G-Revolution. Demonic Harpie spun in front of them, as if daring them to try and get through.

"Grr… Mystic let's bey battle. If I win, you have to let us through so we can go to Serenity." Ray said, taking out Drigger.

"**_Fine!_** But if I win you get to stay here and watch as the Serenity you know becomes no more. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Deal, but there's no way I'm gonna let that happen."

Mystic chuckled, "We'll see about that, Ray. We'll see…"

"3"

"2"

"1!Let it rip!"

/Serenity's P.O.V/

(From where darkness takes control)

I felt darkness surround me, and I felt **_her_** awaken. She hadn't come out for a few years, so I had almost forgotten her. My vision started to get blury as I heard her voice in my head.

'Sleep time, weakling…'

'Stay out of my head… Mystic…'

I then blacked out. When I woke up, I found myself tied up to a crystal by my hands and my feet were rapped by some vines. I looked around and only saw the weird purplish-black fog everywhere. As time passed, I felt myself get weaker and I felt the vines grow around me. Soon, I had to struggle to stay wake.

"Aww, is little Ms. Weakling getting sleeper? Maybe she should close her eyes and go to sleep. It'll be easier on you, you know."My eyes narrowed as I heard the voice that I loathed even more than my father's.

"M-Mystic… go away… leave me alone.." I managed to say.

"Sorry, hun. But I have to wait for someone. I promised him he could see you, and he shall." Mystic said.

_**Who could she be talking about?**_ I thought

"Ahh, here he comes." Mystic then left. I tried to keep my eyes open, so I could see what was happening, but I failed. As my eyes closed, I could only see the faint figure of someone running this way, but my vision failed before I could see who it was.

"I didn't betray you!" I heard those words being yelled out loud, and the voice belonged to me. **_Damn it… Mystic must be using my voice to fool someone… but who?_**

"Well, Kai, tough luck-"

_**KAI? Kai's here? But why? Hmm… Mystic prabably made him come, I shouldn't get my hopes up…**_

"Serenity!" I heard Kai yell.

_**He must've seen me… Kai help… please…**_

"Give us back Serenity!" Carman yells, from the sound of her voice I could tell she wanted to cry, or she **_was_** crying.

"Shut up you little brat!"

"Don't tell her to shut up, you bitch!"

_**Daichi should really learn how to control his anger. And how dare Mystic call my little sister a brat and tell her to shut up!**_

I suddenly felt the vines grow thorns and the thorns pierced my skin.

"Serenity!" I heard G-Revolution yell.

_**Do they care about me? …Serenity don't be an idiot, they said they didn't care, so they don't care.**_

"Scream for her all you want. You can't reach her. And soon, she won't even exist anymore… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

_**Damn… so that's what she's doing to me… she's making me weak so I won't be able to get my body back.. and I'll be stuck here… Damn her!**_

Suddenly I felt the vines tighten around me and cover more of my body.

"SERENITY!" I heard G-Revolution yell again

**_Maybe I was wrong… Maybe they do care… Maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up…_**

"Serenity… Serenity… are you okay?" I heard a soft voice whisper to me… "Serenity, please wake up. Please." Due to the softness of the voice, I couldn't recognize it. "Serenity, I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you… I'm sorry I broke your hearts."

"Kai..? H-help me, please…" I whispered.

"Of course I'm gonna help you…" Kai whispered back.

"Thank you, Kai… But I-I don't get it… Don't you hate me?"

"No Serenity, I don't hate you… I-I love you…"

* * *

**MacchiNightmares: Well, I'm glad to say that I was able to catch Macchi before she made copies of the script and gave it to everyone, though I have to say, Macchi CAN RUN! It took me a while to catch her, but as I said I was able to. Wow… Kai actually told Serenity he loves her… the look on her face was funny when she read that part.**

**Serenity: (blushing) Shut up MacchiNightmares! It wasn't funny.**

**M.N.: (laughing) yeah, it was!**

**Serenity: (anime vain) That's it! You're so dead!**

**M.N.: O.O CRAP! (runs away from Serenity) Unfair! I had to run after Macchi for hours! My legs are still sore! (anime tears)**


	17. Lost

A Memory...Nothing More Than A Memory

By MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: Okay... let me tell you this in short, I don't own Beyblade!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Lost...**

"No Serenity, I don't hate you...I-I love you..." Kai told me.

"Kai..." I said, speechless.

"Ha! Love? Love is for the weak!" Mystic said as she continued her bey battle with Ray.

"But love is what makes me strong..." I whispered.

"Serenity..." Kai started.

"Kai, I love you too. And I'm sorry for all this-"

"Serenity, don't apologize, besides you suck at it." Kai said with a slight smile on his face.

I laughed a little, "Ha, ha, Kai. Very...very funny."

"Come on, Serenity. I'm getting you out of here." As Kai reached for me, a shock passed through his body as his hand was three inches away from me. The vines around me grew, and now it went to my stomach. The vine's thorns grew bigger and pierced my skin even more, and I felt my blood run along my skin.

"Damn it! Serenity, are you okay?" Kai asked me.

"Couldn't be better. Are you okay? I heard electricity when you reached for me." I asked him.

"I'm okay, but my hands a bit numb."

"Serenity! Are you okay!" I heard Valon, Alister, Carman, and Angel ask me.

"Yeah! I'm alright! Don't worry about me!" I yelled back.

"Hmm, they _should_ be worrying about you, weakling. For after a few minutes, there won't be a Serenity Taylor to worry aboutanymore!" Mystic said, laughing her evil laugh.

"I won't let myself be locked up in here! This is **_my_** body! And **_you_** can't have it!" I yelled at my darker half as I struggled with my chains.

"Struggle al you want, it'll just take away more of your energy."

"Shut up!"

"You know, weakling, I think that if I let your baka friends run around free, they'll run after you, so I think I'll make sure they won't." Mystic's eyes then flashed with some power and a cage surrounded G-Revolution minus Ray.

"Hey! Let us out!" Angel yelled as she pounded on the cage. "Ow!" when Angel had made contact with the cage, an electric shock went through her body.

"Angel, are you okay?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Serenity doesn't look so good." It was true. I started to get pale, and I was so tired, but I didn't want to give up any more, I couldn't.

"Hey, Kai... whispered, "You wanna know something?"

"You have another side of you? Don't tell me... the other side of you... is a love sick, bubbly side?" Kai played with me.

"Ha, ha, Kai. No, it's something else... Ever since I was small, I knew that Mystic was inside of me, and that one day she would come out and take over. And I was ready for it... I didn't care. No one would've missed me, so I had no one to leave behind. But... after I met you, Ray, and everyone else, I started to regret this day. I didn't want to go any more. I didn't want to leave the only friends I ever had..."

"Very touching," Mystic said in a menacing tone, "But what good will that little speech do? I mean, soon you'll be lost, and then Kai will be too busy mourning over you to pay attention to our fight, and then I'll have no fun..."

"You call toying with our heart and minds fun!" Ray asked.

"Yup! That's the best kind of fun around..." Mystic said with her evil smirk.

"You monster!" Carman said, tears of hatred in her eyes.

"Aww, Carmen I'm hurt...I mean you would never call your _dear _sister, Serenity, a monster."

"That's because she isn't! The only monster here is you!"

"Ah, but you see dear Carman...I, a**_ monster _**as you call me, came from inside your sister. So, how can you not be a monster, but have one inside you?"

"She never acted like a monster!"

"Whatever..."

"Serenity...you're not leaving, I won't let you. I-I'll find a way to get you out, I promise." Kai whispered to me.

"Just please hurry, Kai. I don't- I don't know how much longer I can last up here..." I slowly got the strength to open my eyes, but my vision was still hazy. After a minute, I was able to see clearly. And in front of me, stood Kai, with worried look on his face. I smiled, well tried to, at his care for me. I looked behind Kai, to see G-Revolution locked in a cage, with Max and Tala trying to escape using there blade, and I saw Ray battling Mystic. Why? I had no idea.

"Serenity, you okay?" Ray asked me.

"Never been better, Ray. What about you?" I asked him.

"It doesn't matter. Just hold on!" he yelled back at me. I flashed him a weak smile, then turned my attention to trying to get free. I tugged at the chains that held my hands captive, but all that did was send an electric shock wave through my body.

"Serenity, are you okay?" Kai asked me.

"I- I think so. It was nothing." I said.

"Weakling, it's futile to try to escape, you know that." Mystic told me.

"No, it's not! I can find a way. I won't let you take my body!" I yelled at her.

Mystic laughed, "You don't have a choice in the mater. You're getting weaker by the second. You can feel your strength leaving, can't you? You can feel your end coming…"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. I then, with all my might, pulled my right arm, and surprisingly, I was able to break that arm free.

"What! That's not possible..." Mystic was lost of words.

"Yes it is, Bitch. If I want to get out of here, I'm gonna get out of here!"

"Not on my watch!" the vines suddenly grew again. It thickened more, and made it even harder to breathe. I used my free had and tried to break the vines, but again, it sent electric shocks through my body. I winced in pain, but kept trying. The more I kept trying, the more, and the faster, the vines grew. When I was able to free my left hand, the vines were already at my neck. I tried desperately to rip them off. But the more I ripped them off, the more they grew. Soon my right arm was rapped in the vines.

"SERENITY!" Kai said as he tried to reach me, but failed.

"KAIIIiiiiii..." My voice got lost as the vines trapped my whole body. Kai was left shocked, sad, angry, broken… He couldn't even move, or he didn't want to. He fell to his knees and continually punched the floor.

"No...Serenity..."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!..."

* * *

**MacchiNightmares: I am _SO very_ about the long wait! Serenity over here, was mad at me and didn't wanna help. But, Macchi and Mari made her change her mind. How? I have no idea, they didn't wanna tell me. Anyway… Poor Kai… and everyone else in G-Revolution for that matter. They must be devastated to lose Serenity. I wonder what they're gonna do next, and what about Mystic? I bet she's having the time of her life… If ya wanna see the next chapter...****REVIEW! (sorry… a _little_ hyper). Laterz!**


	18. Last Round

A Memory… Nothing More Than A Memory

By MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: Beyblade me don't own!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Last Round**

"Mystic? Mystic! …. Serenity!" I snapped out of my daydream and looked at the door, there stood Gin of the Gale, or rather known as Hiro, Tyson's older brother, who was couching BEGA's team.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked him, glaring daggers at him.

"Your match is up next… the last round, the one against Kai." He told me.

"Hmm… I know, I was about to go. What do you really want?"

"I'm just here to tell you to not lose… and try to win one for your team."

"Oh, so I should just throw the match against Kai so G-Revolution can win?"

"NO! Who's team are you on?"

"……BEGA's……"

"And who's team should you root for?"

"BEGA's…"

"So why-"

"Why do I want G-Revolution to win? Two simple facts, 1) because I hate this team, and 2) **_I_** **_hate this freaking team._**"

"Then why are you here? Why don't you just leave?"

"You know why. And if I try to run… 'father' would find me anyway… and then…"

"Hm. Look, just try to win for BEGA."

"Alright, I'll **_try_**." I smirked and walked out of the locker room as I heard Hiro growl. I heard the announcer tell the contestants for round six to go to the arena, which I did. As I walked out, I kept my eyes fixed on Kai. I saw he had the cold look in his eyes that he always had, but I knew it was just a front. I knew that beneath his cold mask, he was worried. But, unlike him, I was an expert in showing nothing in my eyes, nothing…

"I've been waiting to battle you since the qualifying rounds, Mystic." Kai told me.

"Oh, really?" I asked him, raising my right eyebrow since he couldn't see my left because of the mask.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see the look in your eyes when I beat you."

"Don't get a head of yourself, Kai, you never know what happens 'till it happens."

"Bladers ready," the announcer said, "3--- 2--- 1---"

"Let it rip!" Kai and I yelled. And, as in my daydream, our blades met with tremendous force. And each time Dranzer met with Harpie, shock waves were sent into the audience. After a few minutes, Kai looked frustrated, while I just kept my cool.

"I'm getting tired of this waiting. Dranzer, attack!" Kai ordered.

_Damn, he just had to attack… _I thought, _you know what to do, Harpie. /**Right, Serenity**/ _My bit beast answered in my head. Don't as how, _**I **_don't even know. As Dranzer spinned towards Harpie, my brown and tan blade just stood there, waiting for the right time. When Dranzer was about to hit Harpie, my blade suddenly moved to the side and hit Dranzer, almost knocking him out of the bey stadium. _Damn… So close. /**I'm sorry, Serenity. I didn't-**/ It's okay Harpie, don't worry._ As the battle went one, my mask began to crack, as I thought it would. I hated it when my daydreams became reality… I looked at my younger sisters, and gave them a look of reinsurance when I saw their worried faces.

"So, I'll be able to see your face when I beat you? Even better." Kai said as he saw the mask.

"Kai… stop being such an idiot, do you really think you can win? Remember the qualifying rounds?"

"Yeah, I remember… you were the first one to finish in your block, but I bet they were all the weakest bladders."

"Actually, my block had the strongest bladders there, except for Brooklyn of course."

"Right… I don't believe you."

"Well, guess what Kai, I don't freaking care."

"Grr…. Dranzer, attack her again."

_Damn idiot… Well… Harpie, attack him, don't beat him, but make sure to destroy my mask. I don't want to wear this thing anymore… /**Yes, Serenity.**/_ And as I commanded, Harpie attacked Dranzer, with harpie kaji, a powerful attack, but she made sure to do what I asked. When she finished the attack, I felt my mask shatter and fall on the ground.

"Mystic, if your planning to hide behind that dust, don't think it'll sa-" Kai got lost of words as the dust settled and he saw me. Actually, everyone (minus BEGA) gasped.

"What's wrong Kai? You seem lost for words." I said, smirking.

"You… Serenity? Ho-"

"How? Simple, Boris is my father."

"Your father!" Tyson, Ray, Daichi, Kenny and Max yelled.

"Not by blood, but yes my father. You see my real parents, being the bastards they are, gave me up to him. Apparently they didn't feel like they could take care of a child, so they gave me to Boris, not wanting me to 'suffer' in an orphanage. And soon after that, they both died in a car accident."

"Damn you, Serenity. But you know… I never really cared for you." Kai told me.

I smirked, "Really? Well, Kai, the face is the mirror of the mind and the eyes, without speaking, confess the secrets of the heart."

"English please."

"You did care, Kai. You even fell for me. I saw it in your eyes, the way you talked to me, I saw it in the way you acted. So quit you're lying."

"What about you? You seemed to care as well!"

"Exactly, 'seemed'. Why do you think that out of the many bladders my father has at his disposal, he picked me? It was because I am quite skilled in acting, even showing emotions to make people think I cared for them."

"And what about Carmen and Angel? Were they in it too?"

"No. Do you really think naive young girls like them could be of any help? Their mother is a scientist who worked for Boris, he paid her to make people think we were a family, but they knew nothing of itm they just thought their mother adopted me… So, no, they weren't in it."

"Humph. Let's just end this."

"My thoughts exactly, Kai. Harpie… attack." My blade then emerged from the dust it was hiding in, but now a blood red color.

"Hey what happened to Harpie?" I heard Kenny ask.

"She can change color and power according to my mood, brown is her neutral color, and red… is when I'm pissed. You broke my favorite mask Kai, you'll have to pay for that."

"Grr…."

"Harpie, youkai kisu." Harpie began spinning faster and faster. She moved towards Dranzer, who at the moment was just spinning in place.

"You think I'll just let you hit me? Dranzer, Spiral Survivor!"

"That won't help you this time…" Harpie then in a blink of an eye, was next to Dranzer. She slowly, menacingly, came closer. And then she just gently touched Dranzer, as though giving him a kiss, but that kiss almost threw him out of the dish. I, of course, smirked, it was fun to toy with Kai… well, I at least had to make it seem that way. Kai growled at me again. The battle was longer than I had expected, and I actually thought Kai was strong. Trying to loose the match on purpose but making it seem as though I tried my hardest was really hard.

"Serenity, stop fooling around and finish him already." Boris said into my earpiece, "Serenity! If you don't-"

"I'm not listening to you anymore…. Father." I said as I pulled off the earpiece and crumpled it in my hand.

"Harpie, youkai owaru!" Harpie began to spin faster again, but this time she was going really fast. So fast in fact, she could destroy the building. /**_You want me to annihilate him, Mystic?_**/ _Name's not Mystic, Demon Harpie. And no, don't finish him. Destroy the dish, destroy the building, but don't destroy Dranzer, and be sure to make yourself stop. /**As you wish, Serenity…**/ _And as I told her, Harpie attacked. I just stood there with my eyes closed, a slight smile on my face remembering the good times I had with my friends. I heard gasps and screams as my blade created utter chaos. I heard silence and opened my eyes. I admit I was shocked at the destruction Harpie made, but I knew she held back. I looked in front of me, and saw Kai with a smirk, Dranzer was still spinning.

"Heh, looks like I won." Kai said, acting all high and mighty. Everyone that was still in the building, and G-Revolution, cheered at Kai win.

"Yeah… _Looks _like you won. Be happy Kai, I'm happy for you." I whispered to myself as I left the building, after making sure no one was following me, I broke into a sprint and ran out the building. I looked back one finial time, before turning away, dropping my blade for either Carmen or Angel to have, and running towards the beach. I ran into the hidden cave, and dropped to my knees. I closed my eyes heard to keep the tears inside, but I failed. I just couldn't help but cry, out of both heartbreak and frustration. I was frustrated because I could never go back, to my life. Frustrated that I have to leave, frustrated that I could never see Kai again, because now, knowing him, he would hate me forever, which broke my heart.

"Wow, I thought I'd never see the day that the strong willed, scratch that, just plain strong, Serenity Taylor would cry over a simple thing as losing a battle." I sighed deeply and wiped the tears away with my hand. I shakily stood up, and turned around to see who was at the entrance at the cave. And as I saw him, my eyes narrowed out of hate….

* * *

**MacchiNightmares: Ooohhhh…. I wonder who it could be… Hehe! Yeah, I'm hyper so what, blame Macchi, she gave me candy.**

**Macchi: No I didn't! (laughs nervously as readers glare at her)**

**M.N.: I'm being perfectly honest! Hehe.. Anyway, READ and REVIEW… and _maybe_ I update sooner! Laterz! (sugar high smile) **


	19. White Flag

A Memory… Nothing More Than A Memory

By MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: Listen, buddy… I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE

* * *

**Chapter 19: White Flag**

"Garland? What the hell are you doing here? What do you want?" I asked him, each word filled with venom.

"I just came to see what your doing. And by the way, you look terrible. It's sad to see such a beauty like you with tears in her eyes." Garland said as he stepped towards me. I glared at him and he stopped.

"No, you came to pour salt on my wound. You're happy that I can't go hang out with Kai, Ray, and everyone else. You think you can just barge in here and make me yours, don't you?"

"Heh, you know, you sometimes scare me on how right you always are."

"Whatever. But what you didn't count on, is that I'm leaving. So save your lame pick up lines for some other girl, I'm out of here." I said as I picked up my bag and pushed Garland out of the way.

"And where you gonna go? You know Boris won't let you go so easily."

"I know… But, what he doesn't know, I have ways to make myself 'disappear'."

"Not if I can help it!" Garland then ran in front of me, blocking my path.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way!" I hissed.

"No…. I won't let you go so easily either! I challenge you to a bey battle, if I win. You have to stay!"

"Fine! But if I win. I can do whatever the hell I want!" I said, pulling my real blade out of my pocket. _Kori-Oukami, please help me in this one. /**Of course I will! You know I'll never leave you alone!**/ Thanks. _Garland and I faced each other, blades at the ready.

"Ready, Serenity?"

"Baka, I'm always ready.

"3--- 2--- 1--- Let it rip!" our blades launched as we said these words, and Kori-Oukami had the most force. I knew that I could've beaten Garland in a flash, but the previous battle had taken too much out of me. /_**Hey, Serenity, will you stop playing with this baka and finish this battle?**/ _Kori-Oukami said to you. _S-sorry… But I'm not playing, the last battle took too much energy out of me… I-I don't think I'm gonna make it after this battle._

"Serenity, I have one question for you." Garland told me.

"And what is that?" I asked him, eyes narrowed.

"Why'd you let Kai win? Why'd you order Harpie to miss?"

"Because I wanted to help him one last time, because after the match I knew I'd never see him again…"

"Why'd ya wanna help that loser? He's nothing but a waist of time."

"He's **not** a loser! Actually he's **way** better than you in every way! And… I _love _him."

oo00oo00oo00oo

_**I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, or tell you that…**_

oo00oo00oo00oo

"You love **_him_**! Now that gives me more reason to win! To make his live a living hell!"

"You touch him, or hurt him in any way, and I swear I will hunt you down and make you wish you were never born! Kori-Oukami! Ice Kiss!" I yelled, mad as hell. My baby blue and dark blue beyblade began to glow, and advanced towards Garland's blade. Kori-Oukami, in one swift move, knocked the blade out of the dish. It hit Garland square in the head, knocking him out. I caught my blade, and stumbled back a bit. I turned around and started to walk back to the cave, but my vision started to get blurry, and my knees started to give away. As I fell, I remember hearing a familiar voice…

"Serenity!" someone yelled as they caught me…

oo00oo00oo00oo

_**I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be…**_

oo00oo00oo00oo

**/G-Revolution's P.O.V./**

Kai and everyone else celebrated the win, but only Ray noticed something was missing. He instantly knew what it was, Serenity. He was missing her, but he knew that she had betrayed them, and he knew that it just wouldn't be the same. He looked to BEGA, and saw them being scolded by Boris. Hiro, Garland, and Serenity were no were in site. He knew it was probably for the best that she left, but something didn't feel right to him, he felt as though she gave up the match, that she let Kai win. But how to prove it…

"Chief, did you record the match?" Ray asked Kenny.

"Yeah…" Kenny said.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." He then pulled out the camcorder and started to play the match.

"Fast forward it to the end." Kenny did as Ray told, but he still wasn't sure of the Chinese boy's intentions. As Ray looked on to the video, his suspicions were conformed.

"Hey guys!" Ray told everyone.

"What's up Ray?" Tyson asked.

"It's Serenity, I just found out something."

"Whatever it is, we don't care to listen." Kai said harshly, but Ray knew that it was just a front.

oo00oo00oo00oo

_**I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again, **_

oo00oo00oo00oo

"Look Kai, I know she hurt you, she hurt all of us! But it wasn't like she meant it, she didn't have a choice!"

"She had a choice to tell us!"

"And why do you think she didn't? She was afraid that she'd loose us! And I think she had good reason to!"

"What was it you wanted to tell us, Ray?" Hillary asked, before a fight broke out.

"You didn't win the fight like you thought, Kai. Serenity let you win. And don't tell me she didn't, because all the proof is in this video." As Ray said these words, G-Revolution huddled together to see the video. After they saw it, and saw that Serenity did throw the match, everyone was silent.

oo00oo00oo00oo

_**And I caused but nothing but trouble, I understand if you can't talk to me again**_

oo00oo00oo00oo

"We have to go find her." Julia said, to break the silence. Everyone nodded and started to run outside. When they reached the entrance, they stopped, for they had found her beyblade on the floor. Angel stepped forward to pick it up.

"Carmen… you don't think…" Angel started.

"Guys, we have to find her, and quick." Carman said, beginning to sound a bit nervous.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Serenity?" Max asked.

"No, nothing happened to her, but we have to find her quick, before she leaves!"

"She's leaving!" Everyone asked.

"Yes! Now lets split up and find her!" Everyone nodded again and split up. Tyson and Hilary went together, Max and Julia went together. Daichi and Carmen went together, Kenny and Angel went together, leaving Kai and Ray.

"What happened Kai? I thought you hated her? Or are you having second thoughts because you found out she didn't really betray us?" Ray asked as he walked with Kai.

"I just want to talk to her. But I'm not going to want her back."

oo00oo00oo00oo

_**And if you live by the rules of "It's over", then I'm sure that that makes sense**_

oo00oo00oo00oo

"Anyway, where do you think she is?"

"I have an idea, she was there the last time she left."

Ray followed Kai as he started to run. They ran and ran until they reached the beach, near a tree. Kai and Ray looked around, but found no signs of Serenity. They were about to leave until they heard the familiar sound of blades colliding. The two boys looked at each other, and silently agreed to find the source. Not long after, they saw two people blading, one of them was Garland and the other was…

"Serenity." Both boys said at the same time. The battle looked to be almost over since both of them looked worn out.

"Serenity, I have one question for you." Kai and Ray heard Garland ask.

"And what is that?" Serenity answered him.

"Why'd you let Kai win? Why'd you order Harpie to miss?"

"Because I wanted to help him one last time, because after the match I knew I'd never see him again…"

"Why'd ya wanna help that loser? He's nothing but a waist of time."

"He's **not** a loser! Actually he's **way** better than you in every way! And… I _love _him."

oo00oo00oo00oo

_**Well, I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be**_

oo00oo00oo00oo

"You love **_him_**! Now that gives me more reason to win! To make his live a living hell!"

"You touch him, or hurt him in any way, and I swear I will hunt you down and make you wish you were never born! Kori-Oukami! Ice Kiss!" Serenity yelled, her voice filled with anger. As the boys saw Serenity's blade spin faster and faster, they quickly started running over there. They saw Serenity catch her blade and stumble back a little. As she walked to what seemed to be a cave, she began to fall.

"Serenity!" Kai yelled as he caught her.

"Kai?" I asked, unaware if it was a good meeting or a bad one. I thought that when I'd see him again, if I ever did, he'd held hate in his eyes, but I could only see concern, and worry. And I thought that I would be filled with regret and be ashamed of what I did, but I only held more love for Kai.

oo00oo00oo00oo

_**And when we meet, as I'm sure we will, all that was there, will be there still. I'll let it pass, and hold my tongue, and you will think that I've moved on.**_

oo00oo00oo00oo

"Serenity, are you alright?" Kai asked me. I couldn't speak, I was too weak, but I nodded. My chest quickly rose up and down, and I felt I didn't have enough air to breathe, but I kept myself calm.

"Serenity!" I looked to the side and found everyone else from G-Revolution, as well as Angel, Carman, Alistar, and Valon.

"H-Hey guys…" I said weakly, more and more strength leaving me. None of them said anything, but they looked on worriedly.

"Serenity… is it true? What you told Garland?" Kai whispered to me.

"About loving you?" Kai nodded, "Yes, I-it's true. That's why I hated doing what I did. Agh!" I yelled as my whole body started to get cold. "K-Kai… I don't think I'm gonna make it… I feel so cold." I told him.

He stared at me with shock. "No… no, you're gonna be alright. I promise."

"Kai… if history to change, let it change. If the world is to be destroyed, so be it. If my fate is to die, I must simply laugh."

"No, I can't lose you… When I found out you were Mystic, I just couldn't believe it. I had thought you played us, and never really cared, but when Ray showed me the video… my heart just melted again. I couldn't hate you, be cause I knew that deep in my heart I loved you."

"Kai, no matter what happens, I'll always be with you. I'll always look after you, because I know where to find my heart, I know that it will always be with you."

"Serenity…"

"I love you, Kai. See you on the other side…" I felt my strength completely leave me, and eternal darkness take over me…

oo00oo00oo00oo

_**I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be…**_

oo00oo00oo00oo

* * *

**MacchiNightmares: There, there Mari… it's okay.**

**Mari: Why'd she have to die? crying**

**Macchi: Yeah, M.N. Why'd Serenity have to die? Isn't she like the main character? Macchi pats Mari's shoulder.**

**M.N.: Macchi, I thought you read the script… If you had paid attention to it, you'd know why!**

**Macchi: Shut up!**

**Mari: cries harder Mari doesn't like it when Macchi and M.N. fight!**

**M.N.: angry growl before I go beat up Macchi, send me reviews on what you thought about the chapter. Laterz!**


	20. Epilogue

**A Memory… Nothing More Than A Memory**

**By: MacchiNightmares**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'll say this… I. DO NOT. OWN. BEYBLADE!

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Epilogue**

After a second of being in darkness, I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw everyone crying. I knew what happened; I knew that I had died… And I knew that I could in no way talk to them, the dead were never meant to contact the living. I stood up and saw Kai holding my lifeless body to him, silently crying. I just couldn't help it, and I went to hug him, and I was able to, though I doubt he felt it. Soon I felt light radiate from behind me. I looked back and saw what seemed like an angel walking towards me. She had shoulder length purple hair, and hazel eyes. She had a black dress on, and lower thigh high white boots. She looked at me and smiled.

"Come fly with me." She said, holding out her hand. I looked at her.

"May I say good bye?" I asked her, she nodded. I walked over to Hillary, and hugged her.

"I'm sorry to leave this way, but remember that I will never forget you." I whispered into her ear.

I then walked to Julia, "Though I've known you for a short time, you've been a great friend."

To Carmen, "I'm sorry to leave like this… but no one can change fate. Take care, okay."

To Angel, "Hey, little sis… protect Carmen, okay? You know you were always the strong one between you two."

To Max, "Maxie… Just remember to always stay happy."

To Daichi, "Don't drive everyone crazy… and take care of Carmen for me…"

To Kenny, "Chief, never forget how to fix a blade… and take care of Angel for me. She may be strong, but she'll be torn up."

To Tyson, "Just try to not get Hillary annoyed all the time, and stay strong, keep winning the world championships."

To Valon, "Little cousin, take care of my sisters for me… and don't get into too much trouble."

To Alister, "Alister, be good to your mom… listen to your brother… and take care of my sisters."

To Ray, "Ray… just promise me one thing… Never, and I mean _never, _forget about me… and please don't let Kai turn cold again… I won't be able to handle it…" I gave his a kiss on the cheek.

And finally to Kai, "Kai… I… am so… I'll just cut to the chase… Please remember me… Whenever you feel like escaping the world after this, and because of me…. Just remember, you can close yourself to reality, but not to memories… Don't forget me… 'Cause I know I'll never forget you. I love you." I hugged him and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Miss Taylor… I am deeply sorry… but it is time to leave, you cannot stay in the land of the living any longer." The angel told me. I sadly smiled and nodded my head. I stood up and took one last look at my friends, they all looked up, as if they heard my voice, and Kai just held my closer.

"I love you too, Serenity." I heard Kai say as I floated up with the angel. Forever leaving Earth, forever leaving life, forever leaving love…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_One Year Later --- Kai's P.O.V._**

It… It had been one year since I lost her… That's what everyone else said anyway, but to me it feels like forever. G-Revolution and I are at her grave, paying respect. Everyone was wearing black, all year we've been wearing black. I knew everyone took her death deeply, especially Carmen and Angel, but they just don't know how hard it is for me. After all, I never show any emotion.

"A year Serenity… It's been a year since you've been gone." Angel said, sobbing quietly.

"Big sis… I know you're looking down at us, and hoping we wouldn't be sad and crying our hearts out… but how do you expect us not to? We just love you so much…" Carmen started crying, she ran off, Angel following and them everyone else ran too. I stayed behind, just wanting to be near Serenity again. I closed my eyes and put my hand on my cheek, feeling the spot Serenity placed her hand before she died. I felt a wind around me but I kept my eyes closed.

"Kai…" I heard my name being called. As I opened my eyes, I could not really believe what I was seeing… I mean who could.

"Se- Serenity… I-It can't be…" I blurted as I saw the only girl I had loved, the one who is supposed to be dead. Serenity had changed a bit. Her black hair was now up to her shoulder, instead of her lower back. Her eyes now showed a soft orange color, and she wore light purple. Serenity also had this glow around her, it was the only was I knew she was dead.

"Kai… you don't know how much I've missed you…" I said as I ran to him and hugged him. It took a second, but he hugged back, tightly. I smiled slightly at this.

"Serenity... I don't understand… how can you be here? I thought you were dead." Kai said as he let me go of the hug, but held my hand.

"I am dead Kai…"

"Then ho-"

"I was granted the pleasure of being able to come back for awhile and talk to you… they only grant this on the day you died…"

"Oh… How is it? The other side?"

"I'm not supposed to say… but it's a lot like Earth, except it's a bit too happy for my taste."

"See you haven't changed at all, Serenity."

"Of course not! () …Kai… I…"

"Don't say anything Serenity… Let's just enjoy this moment."

"That's the thing… Kai, I know it might be a bit too hard to do… but you have to move on Kai… You can't just linger on to me… you _have _to move on."

"Why! The only one I love is you! There's no one else on Earth for me! Do _you_ want to move on, but can't because of me! Do you want to forget!"

"Do you think this is **_easy_** for me! Telling you, the only guy I _ever_ loved, to forget about me and move one! Do you think it's **_easy_** for me to know that you and me were never meant to be together from the beginning…."

"And how do you know!"

"When you're dead, you know **_everything!_**" I closed my eyes to stop the tears that formed in them, but they unwillingly proceeded to fall down.

"Serenity…" Kai said softly as he stepped closer to me and held me, I cried even more.

"Let me… Let me go Kai... Do you even know how much pain your causing me? Kai, please move on…"

"To who? Move on to who, Serenity! There's no one else like you!"

"Actually Kai, there is someone. I know her… she was my friend… Man I miss her…"

"Serenity-"

"Don't. Just don't Kai… I'm not going to take no for an answer… You are moving on! Look, go, leave right now."

" Damn it, when will you see how much I love you!"

"I know you love me! Look Kai, just go… Okay, but know that I **_do_** love you, and that I be standing here, waiting for you… but I know you won't come."

"Ye-"

"No you won't, Kai… Because you'll have already found your real love… And you won't be thinking of me as often…"

"Serenity… I- I want you near me…"

"I be… And I'll be with you even more when you have your first born, a little girl..."

"How-"

"I have my ways… Good-bye Kai… You won't see me again after this…"

"I know Serenity… I know. For some reason… I can't say good-bye right know… But I know that one day I'll say good-bye." I nodded at Kai's words. I then walked to him, I hugged him, and gave him one last kiss. It was about four minutes long. When Kai opened his eyes, he saw me smile at him with a tear leaving my eye, and then I left.

"Kai, you ready to go?" Kai turned to the side and saw Ray standing a few feet away.

"Yeah…" Kai simply answered as he walked away… Remember in me… Remembering our date, remembering our kisses… But mostly remembering me…

* * *

**MacchiNightmares: Well, that's a rap everyone!**

**Beyblade cast: FINALLY!**

**M.N.: hehe… Whatever! So… yeah, this is the end everyone… well for this story. I'm kind of thinking of a sequel to 'A Memory…' so be on the look out for that. Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this series! Laterz everyone! **


End file.
